


30 day NSFW challenge Sabriel style

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Floor Sex, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots revolving around Sam and Gabriel’s (sex)life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

Sam stomped his feet into the soggy ground in an attempt to get some warmth in his cold feet. This grave digging had ended up being particularly awful as it was raining. Both 

Sam and Dean were drenched and the cold wind went right to the bone. 

“We’re never going to light this one up,” Dean muttered as he and Sam was scattering salt over the soaked bones. 

After a lot of cursing and even more gasoline to pour over the bones they finally succeeded in burning the bones so they finally could get back to the motel and get rid of their cold and clammy clothes. 

Dean used the whole trip back to the motel to complain about getting water and mud into his precious car so Sam was grateful when he finally could open the door to a room he for once had for himself. Sam had barely closed the door before he noticed that he wasn’t alone after all. 

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel smiled sitting in Sam’s bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. 

“Hey Gabe,” Sam said kicking off his shoes almost tripping in the wet socks that was sticking to the inside of the shoes. 

“Let me guess,” Gabriel chuckled. “You fought a mermaid and the mermaid won?” 

“Very funny,” Sam said. “It’s raining and I’m freezing and I just need you to be nice.”

“I can do nice,” Gabriel said. “So how about you ditch those clothes and get under here with me.”

“Gladly,” Sam smiled shrugging off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt that was sticking to his skin. After a bit of struggling he got his jeans and socks off as well. 

“You’re boxers look like there might have gotten wet too,” Gabriel said. “Maybe you should take them off as well. Can’t risk you getting sick.”

“You would like that wouldn’t you,” Sam smirked. 

“Who wouldn’t,” Gabriel said twisting under the covers before letting his shirt fall on the floor. “Come on Sammy aren’t you going to join me?” he said as pants and finally a pair of boxers were dropped on the floor as well. 

Sam quickly discarded his last piece of clothing so he could crawl under the warm covers.

“Ugh you really are ice cold,” Gabriel exclaimed when Sam wrapped and arm around him pulling him closer.

“I don’t know what you expected,” Sam laughed snuggling against his angel. 

Gabriel was warm and soft and Sam couldn’t help but smile as he trailed his hand down Gabriel’s side feeling the heat from his skin. 

“Guess I’ll have to put a little more effort into getting you warm,” Gabriel said rubbing a hand over Sam’s back making Sam sigh while hooking a leg over Sam’s intertwining their limbs. 

Sam hummed happily in Gabriel’s snug embrace soon feeling the cold leaving his body as Gabriel’s hand worked its way from his back down his sides to his waist finally ending on his thigh where he gently squeezed the muscles. 

“I feel much better now,” Sam said slowly turning around so he had his back pressed against Gabriel’s chest. 

“Glad I could help,” Gabriel said moving his hand to Sam’s stomach slowly rubbing it in circles on the soft skin. 

“So you got to do something useful today too,” Sam said teasingly. 

“You might want to behave yourself,” Gabriel chuckled. “Or maybe I’m gonna boot you out off the bed.” 

“No you’re not,” Sam said taking Gabriel’s hand twining their fingers making both their hands rest on his stomach. 

“I hate it when you right,” Gabriel said placing a kiss on top of Sam’s head. 

“Better get used to it cause I’m often right,” Sam said smiling as he pressed against the body behind him feeling warm skin against his own wanting nothing more than to stay in his angel’s embrace for the rest of the night.


	2. Kiss (naked)

“Do I want to see the other guy?” Gabriel laughed looking at the bruises and cuts that was covering Sam’s body that he was trying to take care of sitting on a motel bed.

“Shut up,” Sam muttered hissing as he dabbed a wet cloth on a cut in his arm. None of the cuts were big enough to be life-threatening but they still needed to be cleaned. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel smiled stepping closer taking the cloth from Sam. “Let me help you.” He placed a hand over the cut in Sam’s arm and instantly it was gone. 

“Much better,” he said with a pleased smile. 

“Thanks,” Sam said. 

“No problem,” Gabriel shrugged. “What’s the point in being a celestial being if I can’t misuse it to take care of my little human’s boo-boos?” 

“Lucky me,” Sam smiled. “I know someone who can literally kiss my bruises better.” 

“Yeah you do,” Gabriel smirked bending down so he was at eye level with Sam. “How lucky you are.” He leaned closer placing his lips on the bruise on Sam’s cheek kissing it gently. 

Sam placed a hand on his cheek pressing it careful as if making sure that the bruise really was gone. 

“Got any more bruises you want me to take care of?” Gabriel asked.

“I think I might have a few,” Sam smiled pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“Here,” he said pointing at a big purple mark under his ribs. “And here,” he pointed at three gashes on his lower back. 

“Those looks pretty nasty,” Gabriel said placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders gently guiding him down to lie on his back. 

“Let me fix that,” he said leaning down placing three short kisses on the purple mark before making Sam roll over on his stomach to kiss each gash a couple of times. 

“Any more?” Gabriel asked.

“I’ve scraped my knees too,” Sam said turning over again. 

“Better take care of that too,” Gabriel smirked starting to unbutton Sam’s jeans. “Can’t risk you getting an infection.”

Gabriel pulled Sam’s pants down pulling them off and tossing them on the floor before leaning down to place a tender kiss on each of Sam’s knees. 

“Good as new,” Gabriel declared moving up to straddle Sam’s waist. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said with a wry smile. “I think I’ve bitten my lip.” 

“Is that so?” Gabriel said leaning down catching Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Aren’t you wearing way too much clothes?” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s lips. 

“Maybe?” Gabriel said his lips curling into a smirk. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Help you out of it sounds like a good idea,” Sam said curling Gabriel’s shirt into a bundle in his hands before dragging it up over the angel’s head. Gabriel helpfully lifted his arms long enough for Sam to remove the shirt before helping with unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off too leaving both of them in only their underwear. 

“Satisfied?” Gabriel asked. 

“Almost,” Sam smiled hooking a finger in the hem of Gabriel’s underwear pulling them off to let them join the pile of clothes on the floor soon followed by his own.

“Perfect,” Sam purred pulling Gabriel into his arms kissing him again. 

Gabriel sighed digging his hands into the warm skin on Sam’s waist feeling Sam’s soft lips move slowly against his own. Gabriel licked Sam’s bottom lip silently asking for permission. Sam willingly parted his lips moaning softly as their tongues slowly slipped against each other. 

“Suddenly getting beaten wasn’t so bad,” Sam mumbled when he had to break away to catch his breath. “Not when I have someone to kiss me to make it better.” 

“Glad to help,” Gabriel smirked pulling Sam back for another lengthy kiss.


	3. First time

Sam checked the address one more time just to be sure he was the right place. With his heart beating a bit faster than usual he knocked on the door. Sam knew he was being a bit silly he wasn’t exactly a virgin but still this was going to be his first time with a man and more importantly it was going to be his first time with Gabriel. 

The door slowly opened apparently by itself letting Sam into the apartment. Sam stepped into an apartment that didn’t match the old building. It was instead a luxurious penthouse apartment furnished with expensive designer furniture. Not that Sam was that surprised after all Gabriel did like to do things with style whenever he got the opportunity. On the floor there was a trail of rose petals leading to what most likely was the bedroom. 

Sam followed the trail that ended at the foot of a king sized bed that likewise was decorated with rose petals that covered red silk sheets. The bedroom was filled with what looked like hundreds of lit candles in different sizes and on the bedside table two glasses of champagne was standing. 

“Wow,” Sam gasped as always amazed by what Gabriel could conjure up. 

“You like it?” Gabriel asked stepping close enough to take Sam’s hand. “I’ve tried to make it as romantic as possible.” 

“I think you succeeded,” Sam smiled pulling Gabriel into his arms kissing him slowly. 

“So how do we do this?” Sam asked blushing slightly. 

“Well,” Gabriel said pulling Sam towards the bed. “For starters we should maybe get out of all these clothes and um maybe have a drink to set the mood and um…

“Gabriel,” Sam interrupted noticing the insecure tone in Gabriel’s voice. “Are you nervous?” 

“No!” Gabriel said way too quickly sitting down on the bed dragging Sam down with him. 

“Okay maybe a bit,” he then admitted. “I’ve just realized I’ve never done this with someone who haven’t tried it before and I just want it to be good for you.” 

Sam took Gabriel’s hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Just that you have given it some thought makes me convinced that it will be,” Sam said. 

“I’ll do my best,” Gabriel smiled a faint blush covering his cheeks. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Gabriel moved a bit closer to Sam pulling him into his arms. 

“So how about we start taking off some clothes,” he asked. 

“One thing first,” Sam smirked leaning down kissing Gabriel passionately. 

“Now the clothes can go,” he whispered against Gabriel’s lips. 

The clothes was discarded one piece at the time between warm kisses and gentle touches. When they both were completely naked they took some time to just lie down doing nothing but kissing with the hands above the waist line. 

“So how do you want me?” Sam asked nervously. “On my knees?”

“Though that sound very appealing too I need to see your face the first time,” Gabriel said. 

“So like this?” Sam asked lying down on his back. 

“Just like that,” Gabriel said leaning down to kiss Sam’s hip. “You just have spread your legs a bit like this.” 

Gabriel carefully maneuvered Sam’s leg into the position he wanted with bent knees and feet placed firmly on the mattress while making a trail of kisses down his thigh. 

“You okay,” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Just feeling a little vulnerable.”

“I’ll be very careful,” Gabriel promised digging a bottle of lube out from under a pillow. “Now you have to relax and breathe deeply. Can you that for me Sammy?” 

Sam nodded again trying to focus on his breathing though he wasn’t able to hold back a gasp when he felt a finger gently nudge against his entrance. 

“Deep breaths,” Gabriel instructed petting Sam’s thigh.

Sam closed his eyes trying to do that though not unable to twitch and tense up a bit as Gabriel carefully pushed a finger inside him. It was a very strange sensation not painful but just odd. Maybe even pleasant as he started to get used to it when Gabriel started to move the finger back and forth slowly. 

Suddenly Gabriel did something that made a gasp in surprise as a jolt of pleasure went through his body. 

“Like that?” Gabriel smirked.

Sam nodded having enough knowledge on this subject to know just exactly what Gabriel must have found. 

A second finger was inserted just as carefully as the first and by the time Gabriel was able to move his fingers around Sam was panting his body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. 

The third finger did sting a bit and needed a lot of soothing words and sweet kisses on Sam’s thighs and hips but eventually this began feeling pleasant as well. 

“Feeling ready?” Gabriel asked as he slowly withdrew his fingers.

“As ready as I can get I guess,” Sam smiled insecurely. 

Gabriel moved to get into the right position slowly pushing his hips forward stopping a few times to let Sam adjust as well as taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. 

“You feel amazing,” Gabriel sighed as he pushed in the last bit. 

“You don’t feel too bad either,” Sam gasped as Gabriel began moving his hips in a gentle steady rhythm. 

Gabriel placed both hands on Sam’s hips letting Sam drag him down for clumsy kiss. He moaned slowly losing the control he had over his movements the feeling of Sam digging his fingers into his back panting in pleasure not helping at all. 

Gabriel moved his hand from Sam’s cock stroking it in time with his movements making Sam moan curling his toes in the sheets soon coming whispering his angel’s name. 

The feeling of his human tremble in ecstasy send Gabriel over the edge as well sighing deeply. He almost collapsed on top of Sam as they for a moment was just lost in the sensation. 

“That was really amazing,” Sam said when he got his breathing under control.

“Yeah?” Gabriel smiled drowsily moving up to catch Sam’s lips in a lazy kiss. 

“So you’re up for more?” he asked. 

“I won’t mind,” Sam smiled wrapping his arms around the angel snuggling closer to him soon dozing off in Gabriel’s warm embrace.


	4. Masturbation

Gabriel was enjoying a nice evening by himself not doing much besides relaxing in front of the television and eating different kinds of sweets. After a bit of channel surfing Gabriel ended up finding a movie that he knew was one of Sam’s favorites. Gabriel’s thoughts immediately drifted to his little Sammy who he hadn’t seen for days being preoccupied with chasing monsters. 

He was starting to miss Sam. Missed talking with him while they were holding hands, missed his bright smile and the way he would laugh whenever Gabriel told a bad, tasteless joke, missed his gentle personality. 

Gabriel ended up watching the movie thinking that it was a pretty decent movie after all. When the movie ended he turned off the television feeling a bit restless. He was starting to miss Sam in a bit different way too. Missed Sam’s soft lips, his big warm hands all over his body, the soft moans he made when Gabriel was touching him. 

Slowly Gabriel got up from his else comfortable armchair thinking that he better move to somewhere a bit more suitable for what he had in mind. 

He discarded his jeans before getting comfortable in a king sized bed with a nice soft mattress and expensive sheets. 

Gabriel dragged a finger over his lips while sliding a hand under his shirt tracing his fingertips over the sensitive skin on his stomach before moving the hand up to play with a nipple all while thinking about Sam being there. Thinking about how Sam would whisper something sweet kissing Gabriel’s neck knowing how to touch just the right way.

Gabriel slipped a hand into his underwear stroking his cock a few times before he shoved the underwear down to his knees finally kicking it off completely. He wrapped a hand around his cock again stroking it slowly as many fantasies went through his mind. 

He thought of Sam lying next to him those big strong arms wrapped around him imagining Sam’s hand on him instead of his own. Gabriel picked up the pace a bit moaning softly as his thoughts shifted to Sam on his knees in front of him with Gabriel’s cock in his mouth. Those delicious, pink lips stretched around the hard flesh and pretty green eyes looking up through those long eyelashes. He circled the tip of his cock with his thumb thinking of Sam doing the same with his tongue. 

Gabriel was breathing heavily increasing his pace even more as his thoughts drifted to Sam on his back moaning in pleasure with Gabriel pounding into him. 

He thought of Sam’s flushed face, his amazing body covered in sweat, his mouth hanging open and eyes screwed shut in sheer ecstasy. Gabriel moaned digging his feet into the mattress as he thought about how tight and warm Sam would feel. The thought of him being the only one Sam had been with like this made him feel a tiny territorial. Sam was his just as he was Sam’s.

This time his thoughts moved to Sam being inside him as he brushed a fingertip over his entrance imagining Sam on top of him his big cock filling him up Sam passionately thrusting his hips in a fierce rhythm moaning and digging his fingers into Gabriel’s waist. 

Gabriel gasped feeling his climax nearing a few more strokes bringing him over the edge making him cry out curling his toes into the sheet. 

He was panting heavily using a minute to get his breathing back under control before unconsciously snapping his fingers making a damp cloth appear to clean himself up a bit. 

With a sigh he rolled onto his side pulling the covers over him wishing that he could cuddle up next to Sam his lips curling in to a smile knowing that it wouldn’t be long before this would be possible and he would have Sam in his arms again.


	5. Blow Job

“Are we a bit tired?” Gabriel asked moving to straddle Sam’s back Sam lying on his stomach on the bed face buried in a pillow. 

“Maybe,” Sam hummed. 

“Maybe?” Gabriel smirked rubbing his hands over Sam’s shoulders. “Maybe you just need something to wake you up a bit. 

“You have anything particular on your mind?” Sam asked smiling into the pillow knowing exactly where this was going. 

“Maybe,” Gabriel said leaning down brushing Sam’s hair out of the way before kissing the back of his neck. 

“You have to do more than that to convince me,” Sam sighed. 

“Do I now,” Gabriel said nibbling at the soft skin. “Then I better use the serious arguments.” 

Gabriel crawled off of Sam easily rolling the bigger man onto his back making Sam gasp in surprise before shoving his t-shirt up kissing the now exposed skin. 

“Convinced now?” Gabriel asked rubbing a hand over Sam’s groin smirking at the growing bulge he could feel and the strangled moan the fell from his lips. 

“Yes,” Sam said willingly spreading his legs making more room for Gabriel’s hands that soon made short work of his jeans that quickly ended on the floor. 

Gabriel leaned down dragging his lips over the outline of Sam’s hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers before pulling the underwear off with his teeth. 

Gabriel licked his lips looking up to catch Sam’s eyes and without breaking eye contact he licked Sam’s cock from root to tip swirling his tongue around the tip making Sam twitch and gasp wanting more. 

Sam moaned when Gabriel engulfed the tip sucking on the sensitive area making Sam unconsciously thrust his hips though his movement was swiftly stilled by Gabriel placing a hand on his hip keeping him firmly in place. 

Slowly Gabriel took more and more of Sam’s length into his mouth while slipping his tongue into the slit or pressing it against the underside of the head making Sam mewl and claw his fingers into the sheets. 

Sam wasn’t able to take his eyes of the sight as Gabriel began on a steady rhythm closing his eyes humming occasionally his fingers digging into the skin on Sam’s hip. He knew that Gabriel was enjoying doing this and it was huge turn on knowing that Gabriel loved sucking Sam’s cock which he was damned good at too. Gabriel probably loved the power to turn Sam into boneless, moaning heap with nothing but his mouth and his tongue as well. 

“Gabriel,” Sam moaned as he felt warmth building in his stomach his climax nearing just to have Gabriel slowing down his pace.

“Tease,” Sam groaned hearing something that sounded like muffled chuckling though Sam enjoyed when Gabriel dragged things out a bit. It just made it so much better when he would finally fall over the edge. 

Gabriel moved a hand down to gently cup Sam’s balls just as he picked up his pace again soon having Sam panting curling his toes moaning the angel’s name as he came. 

Lazily Gabriel lapped at Sam’s cock licking up the last few drops Sam had spilled before moving up grapping a tight hold on Sam’s hair kissing him eagerly. Sam moaned into the kiss letting Gabriel take control shivering a bit at the taste of himself on Gabriel’s tongue. 

“Awake now?” Gabriel smirked against Sam’s lips. 

“Definitely awake,” Sam said hoarsely his lips curling into a smile. 

“Awake enough to do something about this,” he said brushing a leg against Gabriel’s erection that he could clearly feel through his pant knowing just what his angel needed.


	6. Clothed getting off

“And that’s a Mesopotamian amulet,” Gabriel said. “It wards off evil. It’s especially effective against ghosts.” 

“Huh,” Sam said looking at the amulet. “I thought it was Egyptian.”

Gabriel had joined Sam in going through all the occult trinkets he and Dean had accumulated and stashed away in the trunk of the Impala seeing if there was something they should keep or something they should get rid of. 

“What about this one?” Sam said diving in to the trunk to grab a dagger that was decorated with symbols. 

“A fake,” Gabriel said not even moving from his spot leaning against the door to the backseat. “But it can be a pretty cool looking bread knife.” 

“Think that was the last one,” Sam said slamming the trunk shut. 

“Was I helpful?” Gabriel smiled smugly looking at Sam who walked around the car to stand in front of him. 

“Very helpful,” Sam smiled. 

“Think I deserve a little something for my effort then,” Gabriel said using both hands to grab a solid hold on Sam’s jacket pulling him down for a hungry kiss. 

Sam gasped in surprise bracing himself by blindly placing his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders before giving in kissing the angel eagerly. 

“You don’t think we should go somewhere a bit more private?” Sam asked tangling a hand in Gabriel’s hair while placing the other hand on his waist. 

“Don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Gabriel said trailing his hands down Sam’s sides to his hips. “It’s not like the middle of Singer’s Salvage Yard is the most crowded place in the world. Besides I can easily move us to somewhere more remote if things heat up.” 

“You’re just so convincing,” Sam said pushing Gabriel against the Impala pressing himself firmly against the angel.

Gabriel hummed as Sam kissed him again letting one hand slide down to grab Sam’s ass while he placed his other hand on Sam’s back pressing Sam even further against him. 

Sam tightened his grip in Gabriel’s hair a bit kissing him fiercely their tongues hastily slipping against each other. Gabriel moaned into Sam’s mouth absentmindedly grinding against Sam’s thigh Sam unable to miss Gabriel’s erection. 

Any thoughts of moving to somewhere more secluded vanished from Sam’s mind as he was too caught up in the sounds Gabriel was making and the rhythm of his hips jerking against him the pace slowly increasing. Sam started growing hard himself soon instinctively rubbing against Gabriel following Gabriel’s movements. 

There wasn’t much friction Sam mostly grinding against Gabriel’s stomach but it was still enough to make Sam let out a needy moan increasing his pace wanting more. 

Gabriel rocked his hips against Sam even faster as well soon digging his fingers into Sam gasping as he came trembling in Sam’s arms. As soon as Gabriel had recovered he placed a hand on Sam’s groin rubbing him hard through his jeans making Sam mewl in pleasure. 

Sam grinded against Gabriel’s hand biting his lips to stifle a loud moan as he came fingers curling in Gabriel’s hair and clothes. 

“Thought you said you would move us somewhere else if things heated up,” Sam panted. 

“It’s not my fault that you’re so damn distracting,” Gabriel smiled lazily. “It’s a very long time since someone made me come in my pants like that.” 

“Is that a compliment,” Sam smirked. 

“You know it is,” Gabriel said. 

“So can we go somewhere else now?” Sam asked. 

“I need to change my pants and it’s all your fault,” he said poking Gabriel in the ribs. 

“If you insist,” Gabriel said snapping his fingers to move them to a private place.


	7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)

“I’m starting to get a bit jealous of that laptop,” Gabriel commented looking at Sam who was doing research sitting comfortably on a bed with his back leaning against the headboard. 

“You should be,” Sam said. “It’s actually providing useful information for the case.”

“Well sorry I don’t know which weirdo died and decided to haunt a school,” Gabriel said.

“Good thing the laptop knows,” Sam smiled going through the last bit of information he needed before calling Dean to tell him whose bones he needed to find and where said bones would be. 

“So now that the ghost is being taken care of,” Gabriel said moving a bit closer to Sam. “How about you put that laptop down for a moment?”

“I don’t know,” Sam smirked. “After all the laptop is keeping me warm but of course you could do that too.”

Sam closed the laptop placing it on the bedside table gesturing for Gabriel to take its place. 

Gabriel crawled into Sam’s lap smiling as Sam wrapped his arms around him. 

“So am I a decent substitute for the laptop?” Gabriel asked placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders. 

“You’ll do,” Sam smiled. “After all there are some things only you can do.” 

“Something like this?” Gabriel smirked catching Sam’s lips in tender kiss tangling a hand in Sam’s hair. 

“Exactly,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s lips tightening his grips around Gabriel a bit humming as Gabriel kissed him again. 

Gabriel ran his tongue over Sam’s bottom lip waiting for Sam to part his lips before letting his tongue freely roam though Sam’s mouth. 

Sam’s hands drifted down Gabriel’s back to his ass gently squeezing the soft flesh. 

Slowly Gabriel wiggled his free hand under Sam’s t-shirt running his fingers over the warm skin moaning as Sam’s mouth moved from Gabriel’s lips to his neck sucking at the sensitive area right below his ear. 

With a growl Gabriel yanked Sam’s hair pulling him away from his neck before kissing him hungrily trying to unbutton Sam’s jeans. 

“You need help with that?” Sam teased starting to do the same with Gabriel’s pants having a bit more success with it than the angel. 

“Oh shut up,” Gabriel mumbled straightening up a bit letting Sam pull his pants and underwear down to the middle of his thighs before unbuttoning his own jeans. 

“Just putting my hands to good use,” Sam said wrapping a hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it slowly. 

“Think you can put your hands to even better use,” Gabriel sighed shoving Sam’s jeans down enough for him to pull out Sam’s cock before placing a hand on top of Sam’s hand coaxing him to loosen his grip guiding his hand to close around both their lengths. 

“Now move those big hands,” Gabriel said. 

Sam gladly complied moving his hand in a steady pace using his other hand to grope Gabriel’s ass while Gabriel was kissing him passionately Sam letting Gabriel control the kiss completely. 

Gabriel gently bit Sam’s bottom lip before making a trail of kisses along Sam’s jaw to his ear making him moan when Gabriel sucked his earlobe dragging his teeth over it as well. 

“Damn Sammy,” Gabriel purred. “You do have some pretty talented hands and you know just how to use them right.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re close already,” Sam said his voice a little raspy. 

“Told you that you were talented,” Gabriel gasped digging his fingers into Sam’s shoulders as he came. 

“Let me,” Gabriel whispered when he had caught his breath stroking Sam’s cock while kissing him lazily listening to Sam’s soft moans as he was slowly nearing the edge as well. 

“Gabe,” he gasped twitching a bit under his angel’s touch as climaxed. 

“You have pretty talented hands too,” Sam smiled as he slumped against the headboard with Gabriel’s head resting against his chest.

“Now that you mention it,” Gabriel smirked running a hand over Sam’s stomach hearing Sam let out a satisfied sigh.


	8. Skype sex

Sam groaned rubbing his eyes. He was going nowhere with the research for this case and he was starting to get very tired of staring at the screen on his laptop. For the umpteenth time he ended up procrastinating instead of going to the next page with what was probably also useless information. 

He checked his mail again though he usually didn’t get that many and most of those were spam mails anyway. He checked Skype to see if anyone was online though he didn’t have that many contacts which mostly were those few hunters that had learned to embrace technology. That was when he noticed a contact he didn’t know. Whoever it was were online and being curious and happy to use any excuse to postpone doing more research Sam clicked the video call button. 

“Gabriel?!” Sam exclaimed looking at the angel’s face suddenly appearing on the screen. 

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel said his voice a little distorted by the lousy speakers in Sam’s laptop. 

“How the hell…” Sam began. “No actually I probably don’t want to know.”

Sam didn’t really want to know why Gabriel had infiltrated his Skype or think about how silly it would be to talk with him over it when Gabriel could just snap his fingers and then appear in the same room because this was kind of funny. 

“So is this how you do research?” Gabriel asked teasingly. 

“I needed a break,” Sam smiled. “And I didn’t really expect that there would be anyone to talk with anyway. It’s nice using this to something fun for once.” 

“Fun is what I do,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Want to make it even more fun?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

“What do mean?” Sam asked. 

“Oh Sammy you really have missed out on something if you have to ask,” Gabriel said shuffling around a bit so that Sam could see almost all of him sitting in a bed with his back leaning against the wall and his legs spread. 

“I mean something like this,” Gabriel said unbuttoning the three top buttons in his shirt running his fingers over the skin under it. 

“Oh,” Sam mumbled blushing a bit. No he hadn’t done something like this before but he had a pretty good idea of what to do. 

“So I guess I’ll have to something like this?” Sam asked innocently pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

“You’re a quick learner,” Gabriel said unbuttoning the last couple of buttons pushing the shirt out of the way exposing even more skin. 

“I have a good teacher,” Sam smiled moving from his place at the table to sit on his bed mimicking the way Gabriel was sitting placing his laptop in front of him.

“That’s a much better view,” Gabriel said. “How about putting those big hands to good use?”

“Like this?” Sam asked dragging a hand down his chest a shy smile on his face. He wasn’t used to having an audience when he touched himself like this. 

“Think you should play a little with your nipples,” Gabriel smirked. 

Sam did as he was instructed circling his nipples with his thumbs chewing on his bottom lip as he did so. 

“Damn,” Gabriel mumbled rubbing himself through his jeans. 

“Are your pants getting a little tight?” Sam asked his smile growing a bit. 

“That might be the problem,” Gabriel said. “Better take them off then.”

Gabriel undid his jeans shoving them down temporary moving out of the camera’s range only to return with both jeans and underwear gone. 

This time it was Sam’s turn to curse at the sight of Gabriel slowly stroking his cock. Quickly Sam discarded his own pants making sure to place himself in a way that would give Gabriel a good view wrapping a hand around his cock moving his hand in the same pace as Gabriel. 

Sam moaned his mouth hanging open as he felt warmth spreading throughout his body as he neared the edge and by the way Gabriel was looking with hooded eyes and breathing heavily the sound almost resonating in the small room because of the bad speakers Sam guessed that he wouldn’t last much longer either. 

“Getting close Sammy?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yes,” Sam moaned. 

“Then come. Come for me Sammy,” Gabriel said with a hoarse voice. 

With a staggered gasp Sam did just that trembling as he felt his semen splatter over his hand and abdomen hearing Gabriel crying out as well as he too tumbled over the edge. 

“You were right,” Sam panted. “That was fun.”

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled smugly his cheeks still flushed. “I’m an expert after all.” 

“Still it doesn’t even get close to having the real thing here,” Sam smiled hoping that Gabriel caught the hint. 

He saw Gabriel lazily lifting his hand snapping his fingers. Gabriel vanished from the screen just as Sam felt additional weight on the bed next to him. 

“I can do something about that,” Gabriel said purring as Sam put an arm around him dragging him down for a kiss.


	9. Against the wall

“Shouldn’t we at least wait until we’ve gotten to the motel room,” Sam asked though not doing anything to prevent Gabriel’s hands from roaming under his clothes his lips mere inches from Sam’s. 

“I’m not sure if I can restrain myself for that long,” Gabriel said leaning up kissing Sam hungrily. 

Sam briefly gave in letting Gabriel slip his tongue into his mouth. After having spent the last couple of hours at a bar doing nothing but staring longingly at each other using every excuse to touch Sam was having a hard time restraining himself as well. That and maybe Sam had had a beer or two too many as well. 

It was with great effort Sam ended the kiss. 

“We’re almost there,” he said practically dragging Gabriel the last of the way the angel unwilling to let Sam go of his embrace. 

After a bit of fumbling Sam could finally close the door to the motel room behind them giving them some much needed privacy. 

The door had barely closed all the way before Sam pushed Gabriel against the wall kissing him passionately running a hand down his chest while groping his ass with the other moaning as Gabriel’s hands again found their way under his clothes fingers digging into his skin. 

“That bed just seems like it’s awfully far away,” Sam said kissing Gabriel’s neck enjoying how it made the angel gasp tilting his head to give him more space. 

“Want me to fuck you against the wall?” Gabriel offered.

“That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Sam chuckled. 

“Wouldn’t you need a box to stand on to do that anyway,” he said teasingly. 

“Now now,” Gabriel smirked. “Be careful with what you’re saying or else I might have to teach you a lesson.” 

“If you say so Shorty,” Sam said. 

Before Sam knew what happened he found himself with his face pressed against the wall both his arms twisted onto his back, not enough to make it hurt but enough to make sure that he couldn’t move much, held firmly in place by a hand that was way too strong for the small size it had. 

“You were saying?” Gabriel purred pushing Sam closer against the wall. 

“That even standing on your toes won’t be enough Shrimpy,” Sam gasped excited by the surprising change of events. If he hadn’t been hard before he certainly was now. 

“Oh I’m going to make you swallow those words,” Gabriel said his lips curling into a wicked smile snaking a hand up under Sam’s t-shirt. Gabriel slowly dragging his fingertips up over the warm skin on Sam’s stomach to his chest before pinching a nipple making Sam gasp though soon soft moans were falling from his lips as Gabriel continued rubbing his fingers over the sensitive bud. 

“You’ll… have to do better than that if you want me to change my mind,” Sam said daringly his voice trembling slightly. 

“Then I’ll just have to step up my game a bit,” Gabriel smirked moving his hand down to undo Sam’s pants shoving them down his thighs along with his underwear. 

Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock in a loose fist moving his hand in a painfully slow pace until Sam was bucking his hips in an attempt to get a bit more friction. 

“Are we starting to regret being impertinent yet,” Gabriel asked dragging his thumb over the tip of Sam’s cock smearing the pre-come that was now dripping from it out over the head. 

“N-no,” Sam stuttered. 

“Guess I’ll just have to play with you for a little longer,” Gabriel said letting go of Sam’s cock making Sam let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. 

Gabriel pushed Sam more firmly against the wall while pressing his body tightly against Sam making sure that he wouldn’t be able to move much before snapping his fingers for a moment fumbling with something. 

Sam couldn’t help but letting out a squeal when he felt something cold trickling down his ass. 

“Sorry about that,” Gabriel chuckled. “But I only have one hand so this is going to get a bit messy.”

Taking his sweet time Gabriel spread the lube over Sam’s entrance only occasionally slipping the tip of a finger inside and more than to the first joint. 

“Thought you were going to prove me wrong,” Sam panted. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

“In due time,” Gabriel said sliding one finger in all the way dragging a moan from Sam’s lips when he began slowly moved it. 

“But maybe if you ask nicely I’ll move along a bit faster,” he said adding another finger this time making sure to brush the digits against the right spot. 

Sam groaned in frustration when Gabriel kept up the slow pace trying to move his hips just a bit. 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Sam sighed finally giving in. “Please fuck me.”

“That’s a bit more like it,” Gabriel said removing his fingers making Sam whimper once again at the loss of contact. 

Swiftly Gabriel undid his pants shoving them out of the way and spreading some lube over his cock before pressing it against Sam’s entrance though still keeping the slow pace. 

“So,” Sam said a small smile on his lips despite his shaking voice. “Are you standing on your toes now?” 

“You just don’t know when to quit it don’t you?” Gabriel said giving Sam’s hip a fond pat. 

“Well isn’t that why you’re going so slowly?” Sam panted. “So you don’t lose your balance?”

“So what you’re saying is that you want me to fuck you harder?” Gabriel said increasing his pace.

“Yes,” Sam moaned. 

“I didn’t quite get that,” Gabriel said giving his pace yet another notch.

“Fuck me harder,” Sam almost shouted. 

Gabriel complied moving his hips in a fierce rhythm growling into Sam’s back with Sam moaning louder and louder for each thrust cursing wildly. 

“Fuck! Gabe! Please,” Sam moaned. “Please touch me please… I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Since now that you’ve realized what you did wrong,” Gabriel panted reaching out to wrap a hand around Sam’s cock stroking it almost in time with his thrusts. 

With a scream Sam came slouching against the wall his knees shaking under him only being held steady by Gabriel who came after a few more thrust muffling a moan in Sam’s back. 

Gabriel let go of Sam’s arms instead putting both his arms around him hugging him using him to keep upright. 

“I think you’ve proved your point,” Sam said his breath still heavy. 

“Uhu,” Gabriel hummed. 

“But still I wasn’t completely wrong,” Sam said turning a bit in Gabriel’s embrace looking over his shoulder. “You are standing on your toes.”

“Oh shut up,” Gabriel smiled tightening his embrace nuzzling against Sam’s back.


	10. Doggy style

Gabriel shivered as he felt Sam’s fingers run over the back of his neck brushing his hair out of the way. He was lying on his stomach on the bed with Sam’s hand wandering up and down the bare skin on his back. 

Sam leaned down to place a tender kiss on Gabriel’s neck rubbing his hands over his shoulders. Sam nuzzled against Gabriel’s cheek before playfully nipping at his earlobe. 

“You sure are taking your sweet time,” Gabriel said smiling into the arm his head was resting on. 

“Yeah,” Sam said kissing Gabriel’s shoulder. “Cause I know you like it.” 

Gabriel hummed in agreement. He enjoyed this, just giving in to Sam’s treatment letting him decide the pace taking all the time he wanted. 

Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck again this time a little fiercer making Gabriel moan softly. In a languid pace Sam made a pattern of kisses down Gabriel’s spine lingering a little longer at the spot between Gabriel’s shoulder blades before continuing his path finally ending at the hem of Gabriel’s jeans. 

“Up,” Sam said placing his hands on Gabriel’s hips lifting him up a bit. Gabriel raised his ass letting Sam undo his jeans and tug them down along with his underwear before letting himself fall back down on the mattress as Sam pulled his remaining clothes off. 

“Like what you see,” Gabriel asked spreading his legs invitingly looking at Sam over his shoulder. 

“Very much,” Sam said licking his lips as his eyes roamed Gabriel’s body before he quickly discarded his own clothes. 

“You look beautiful,” Sam said leaning down to cover Gabriel’s back in more kisses sliding his hands down Gabriel’s sides, down his waist and hips before they ended on his ass. 

Sam reached for the nightstand where he grabbed a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with a generous amount before slowly circling a fingertip over Gabriel’s entrance and finally sliding a finger inside him keeping the relaxed pace. 

Gabriel moaned curling his toes and fingers as Sam worked a finger back and forth brushing it against just the right spot. Sam added a second finger and shortly after a third using a little more time than necessary to make sure Gabriel was completely ready before removing his fingers. 

Sam placed both hands on Gabriel’s hips hoisting him up. Gabriel got the hint getting up on his knees though still resting his head in his arms that he moved a bit to better keep his balance eagerly waiting for Sam to finally get inside him. 

A satisfied sigh fell from Gabriel’s lips when he felt the tip of Sam’s cock press against his entrance slowly pushing inside him. He groaned as he felt Sam dig his fingers into his hips holding him still as Sam picked up the pace moaning his angel’s name. 

“Sam,” Gabriel mewled feeling warmth spreading from low in his stomach throughout his body. 

“Right here sweetie,” Sam gasped thrusting a little harder. 

“Just relax I got you,” he said wrapping a hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it almost in times with the movements of his hips. 

Gabriel did just what he was told. Relaxed giving in letting Sam take care of him until he was panting and moaning finally falling over the edge his legs trembling slightly under him. 

For a moment Gabriel was lying completely still trying to catch his breath while he felt Sam still moving inside him before he came shortly after almost falling forward over Gabriel. 

Lazily Sam lifted himself up giving Gabriel a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“Could you turn over?” Sam asked. “I really want to see you.”

“What’s wrong with the view you got now?” Gabriel smiled. 

“I want to see your eyes,” Sam said. 

“Oh,” Gabriel mumbled blushing a bit turning to face Sam. 

“You have amazingly beautiful eyes,” Sam almost whispered leaning in to catch Gabriel’s lips in an affectionate kiss. 

Gabriel smiled into the kiss putting his arms around Sam letting him take control of the kiss.


	11. Dom/sub

“Take off all your clothes and get down on your knees,” Gabriel ordered sitting on the edge of the bed looking calmly at Sam. 

Sam quickly complied stripping off all his clothes tossing it to the side of the room getting down on his knees holding his hands behind his back watching in anticipation as Gabriel removed his shirt throwing it over to join Sam’s clothes. 

Sam felt a little nervous venturing into something he hadn’t tried before but mostly he felt excited. He and Gabriel had talked this over meticulously agreeing on what they both would like and what they didn’t want to do. Sam could still recall Gabriel telling him that if he felt the slightest uncomfortable he should just say his safe word and it would all end instantly. 

So far Sam felt pretty comfortable not able to keep his lips from curling into a small smile as Gabriel got up from the bed walking around him humming approvingly gently stroking Sam’s hair.

“You look very good Sammy,” Gabriel said sitting down on the bed again. “Now come here.”

Sam was about to stand up when Gabriel stopped him.

“Ah-ah,” Gabriel smirked. “Crawl.” 

Sam did as he was told crawling across the soft carped until he was at Gabriel’s feet. 

“Get rid of these for me,” Gabriel said gesturing to his jeans. 

With slightly shaking hands Sam undid Gabriel’s jeans pulling them down with a little help from Gabriel lifting his ass long enough for Sam to pull them down to the middle of Gabriel’s thighs. 

“These too,” Gabriel said looking at his boxers. 

Sam repeated the same steps pulling Gabriel’s boxers down to the middle of his thighs before leaning down take the tip of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth. 

“I didn’t say you could do that,” Gabriel said calmly. 

Sam pulled back instantly sitting back on his heels.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I didn’t say you could speak either,” Gabriel smirked. 

Sam opened his mouth before quickly closing it again looking down at the carped. 

“I’ll let it pass for now since this is the first time,” Gabriel said stroking Sam’s hair before placing his hand under Sam’s chin tilting his head enough for them to make eye contact. 

“But if you make any more missteps then I’ll have to punish you. Do you understand?”

Sam nodded eagerly though the word punish sounded more like something intriguing than something unpleasant. 

“Now get these clothes off completely,” Gabriel demanded. 

Quickly Sam tugged Gabriel’s jeans and boxers off pushing them out of the way as soon as they had landed on the floor. 

“Good boy,” Gabriel praised. “Now you may suck my cock.”

Sam leaned in again taking as much of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth as possible moving a little clumsily at first. 

“You may use your hands,” Gabriel smiled. 

Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s hip to steady himself while wrapping his other hand around Gabriel’s cock making his movements a bit steadier. 

Gabriel tangled a hand in Sam’s hair slowly dragging his fingers over his scalp. 

“Look at me Sammy,” Gabriel said. 

Sam looked up meeting Gabriel’s eyes. A small flush was staining Gabriel’s cheeks and he was starting to breathe heavily his lips slightly parted. 

Sam increased his efforts running his tongue under the tip of Gabriel’s cock making a soft moan fall from Gabriel’s lips. 

“Almost there Sammy,” Gabriel panted giving Sam just enough time to move his head before coming with a small gasp. 

“You’re a very good boy,” Gabriel said petting Sam’s hair. 

Sam smiled at the praise waiting eagerly for Gabriel to tell him what to do next. 

“Get on the bed,” Gabriel smirked. “On your back.” 

Sam did as he was told crawling onto the bed lying down swallowing thickly as Gabriel’s gaze wandered up and down his body. 

“Stay completely still now”, Gabriel instructed. “Cause if you move even the slightest there will be consequences.”

Sam took a deep breath trying to suppress a shiver as Gabriel’s fingertips slid slowly down his torso biting his bottom lip to prevent any sounds from slipping out. 

“You’re allowed to make a little noise but…” Gabriel smirked wrapping his hand loosely around Sam’s cock stroking it in an awfully slow pace. “Not a single word.” 

Sam nodded a small whimper escaping his lips as he fought to keep still which was becoming increasingly more difficult as Gabriel kept up maddening slow pace. 

After what felt like an eternity Sam’s body gave in his hips unconsciously bucking up in an attempt to get just a little more friction. 

“Oh Sammy,” Gabriel sighed. “You just couldn’t keep still could you?”

Sam licked his lips his heart pounding with excitement as he waited for what was about to happen. 

“Turn over and get up on your knees,” Gabriel ordered. 

Sam complied trembling slightly in anticipation haven figured out exactly where this was going. 

When Gabriel brought his hand down on Sam’s ass with a loud smack Sam could feel the impact all the way through his abdomen to the tip of his cock. Sam groaned when the next blow landed on his ass the feeling sharp and almost a little too much but still he wanted just a bit more. 

After 12 blows Sam gave up on counting his head feeling dizzy and when Gabriel was finally done Sam was shaking barely able to keep himself up. He could feel Gabriel’s hand rub soothingly against his hip before moving down to wrap around his cock once again. 

“Come for me Sammy,” Gabriel almost whispered those words and only a few strokes enough to send Sam over the edged his limbs giving in under him as he collapsed curling into a ball.

For a moment Sam was lying almost completely still except for a few twitches as a couple of strong arms wrapped themselves around him pulling him into a warm embrace.

“There there I got you,” Gabriel mumbled rubbing his hands soothingly over Sam’s side and back covering his face in gentle kisses.

“You did really good, you’re really amazing, I…” Gabriel’s hand brushed over the red, sore skin on Sam’s ass.

“I wasn’t too hard on you was I?” he asked.

“No,” Sam smiled drowsily. “It was just perfect.” 

“You’re perfect,” Gabriel said kissing Sam’s lips affectionately. 

“I’ll definitely like to try this again sometime,” Sam said sighing as Gabriel’s fingers combed through his hair. 

“I am so game,” Gabriel smiled.

“Maybe some other time I’ll be the one who’ll be making you feel this good,” Sam smirked. 

“I would very much like to give that a try too,” Gabriel said pulling Sam a little closer kissing his forehead.


	12. Fingering

Sam tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair pulling it slightly as he hungrily kissed the angel that was sitting in his lap. Gabriel moaned curling his fingers in the fabric of Sam’s t-shirt letting Sam control the kiss completely. Sam licked Gabriel’s bottom lip nipping it gently before making a path of kisses down his jaw to his neck. 

Gabriel tilted his head a bit exposing more sensitive skin for Sam to lick and suck at tightening his grip in Sam’s t-shirt gasping when Sam bit into a particularly sensitive spot leaving a swollen, red mark. 

When Sam had decorated Gabriel’s neck sufficiently with hickeys and bite-marks he pulled back a bit to look at his angel that was looking right back at him smiling, his cheeks flushed and his breath heavy. 

Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s chest gently pushing him backwards.

“Lie down,” he said. “I’ve got something I would like to do.” 

Gabriel did as he was instructed getting comfortable between Sam’s spread legs with his feet planted solidly on the mattress behind Sam.

“Like this?” he asked. 

“Just like that,” Sam smiled pushing Gabriel’s shirt up letting his fingers run over Gabriel’s soft stomach before slowly undoing Gabriel’s pants toying a bit with the zipper. Finally Sam tugged Gabriel’s pants off along with his underwear with Gabriel squirming to help him removing his clothing. 

Sam slid his hands up Gabriel’s thighs, over his hips placing his hands on his waist hauling him a little closer. 

“Just relax,” Sam said reaching for a small bag on the nightstand fishing out a bottle of lube. “And let me take care of you.”

Gabriel hummed clearly pleased with the turn of events spreading his legs a bit more making better room for Sam. 

Slowly Sam circled the tip of a finger around Gabriel’s entrance meticulously spreading a generous amount of lube before gently pushing the finger inside him. 

Gabriel sighed as Sam began working his finger back and forth in a relaxed pace every now and then making sure to brush against that spot that would make Gabriel gasp and dig his fingers into Sam’s thighs. 

After having taking his sweet time making sure that there was an abundant amount of lube Sam added a second finger continuing the same steady pace as before at first but gradually picking up the pace little by little. 

Sam’s eyes were glued to the sight in front of him. Gabriel was panting his lips slightly parted with hooded eyes that was looking at nothing in particular as he was completely lost in sensation since Sam now was brushing his fingers against Gabriel’s prostate with every movement. 

“Almost there Sammy,” Gabriel said his voice trembling slightly. 

“Just need a little bit more,” he said reaching for his cock. 

“Ah-ah,” Sam smirked grabbing Gabriel’s hand twining their fingers. “You’re not getting anything else than my fingers.” 

“You’re cruel,” Gabriel groaned. 

“Uh-huh,” Sam hummed in agreement. “You’ll just have to be patient.” 

Sam kept moving his fingers at a steady pace feeling Gabriel’s nails dig into his hand as he slowly got closer to tip over the edge moaning Sam’s name. 

With a soundless cry Gabriel came almost crushing Sam’s hand twitching and shuddering before lying completely still except for his chest that was heaving rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Told you that you just had to be patient,” Sam smiled smugly reaching for a tissue from the box on the nightstand. 

“Oh I can be very patient,” Gabriel smirked. “And I would very much like to demonstrate that.” 

“Will I regret it if I let you,” Sam smiled hoisting Gabriel up for a kiss. 

“Probably,” Gabriel said snaking a hand down to rub Sam’s cock through his pants getting a small gasp from Sam. “But you’ll love it even more.”


	13. Rimming

“You sure are tense,” Gabriel said digging the palms of his hands into Sam’s back rubbing against the warm skin.

“Yeah,” Sam hummed in agreement. “Fighting evil is hard work.” 

“You’re so heroic,” Gabriel teased. 

“Oh shut up,” Sam said still he couldn’t help but smile. “Besides I would gladly mow down all the evil in the world to get a backrub from you.” 

“Aw that’s really not necessary,” Gabriel said. “Just the northern hemisphere. That would be just fine.” 

“So I’ll just keep up doing what I’m usually doing,” Sam said sighing as Gabriel’s hands dug into just the right spot under Sam’s shoulder blades. 

“Something like that,” Gabriel smirked. “You could of course just give up the whole fighting evil thing and just stay here and let me pamper you all the time.” 

“Tempting,” Sam said shivering as Gabriel dragged his fingertips slowly down his spine all the way from his neck to the edge of his pants. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said leaning down so he was almost lying on top of Sam brushing some of Sam’s hair out of the way before gently nipping his ear.

“You know I’ll take very good care of you right?” he whispered carefully maneuvering a hand under Sam to undo his pants. 

“I have no doubt,” Sam said lifting himself up a bit to give Gabriel a bit more room to work with his pants. 

“And all you have to is relax,” Gabriel purred moving more hair out of the way to kiss Sam’s neck. 

Gabriel made a pattern of kisses down Sam’s back while dragging his fingertips down his sides until they reached his pants. He hooked his fingers into the hem slowly dragging Sam’s pants down along with his underwear kissing the newly exposed skin of first Sam’s ass and later the back of his thighs. 

Sam couldn’t hold back a giggle when Gabriel kissed the back of his knee twitching making Gabriel grab his shin holding him still to prevent him from escaping. 

“It tickles,” Sam complained trying to crawl away. 

Gabriel moved his lips to the back of Sam’s shin releasing his grip instead focusing on shoving Sam’s pants the last part down pulling them off. 

For a moment Gabriel just enjoyed the view in front of him not able to take his eyes of Sam’s naked body, his broad shoulders and his well-shaped ass.

Carefully Gabriel nudged Sam’s legs further apart getting comfortable between his spread legs placing a couple of short kisses on Sam’s back just right over his ass before gently spreading his buttocks his hands holding loosely onto the firm muscles. 

Sam gasped squirming a bit as Gabriel pressed his tongue against his entrance though soon relaxing soft moans falling from his lips. 

Gabriel enjoyed every little sound that Sam was making swirling his tongue in first bigger circles then smaller ones before carefully wriggling just the tip of his tongue inside Sam making him groan pushing slightly back against Gabriel. 

Without any effort Gabriel pushed Sam down against the bed holding him still Sam’s breath getting heavier as Gabriel moved his tongue even more vigorously. 

“Gabriel,” Sam said with a small voice. “Please.” 

Gabriel knew exactly what Sam needed moving a hand to let Sam push back against him again using this to snake a hand under Sam wrapping it around his cock stroking it as fast as he could in this awkward angle. 

Soon Sam cried out as he came panting while Gabriel moved up to run a hand though his hair. 

“Feeling relaxed?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam just nodded looking sleepily up at Gabriel before speaking.

“You want me to…” he said. 

“Not now,” Gabriel smiled. “Some other time. Sleep now so you’re well-rested to when you’re fighting some of that evil.” 

“I love you,” Sam whispered right before dosing off. 

“Love you too Sammy,” Gabriel said affectionately petting Sam’s hair. “Just the way you are. Don’t ever change.”


	14. 69

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel said gently stroking Sam’s cheek. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open after a post-hunt nap looking up at Gabriel that was standing at the foot of the bed leaning down over him. 

“What?” Sam asked a bit sleepily. 

“I wanted to kiss you,” Gabriel said. 

“Did you wake me up just for that,” Sam laughed. 

“That is very important,” Gabriel smiled kneeling in front of the bed so he didn’t have to bend that far to kiss Sam. 

Now that he was fully awake Sam thought it was kind of important too. It was interesting kissing like this Sam’s nose bumping into Gabriel’s chin. Instinctively Sam reached up to tangle his fingers in Gabriel’s hair hearing a small grunt of approval as he pushed Gabriel even closer. 

In the meantime Gabriel slid his hands down Sam’s arms to his chest digging his fingers into the fabric of Sam’s t-shirt slowly curling it up to get to the skin under it.

Gabriel placed a few quick kisses on Sam’s chin and neck before moving onto the bed crawling down to get to the now bare skin on Sam’s stomach kissing and licking it his fingers toying with the hem of Sam’s jeans. 

“And what do you think you’re doing,” Sam smiled as Gabriel started undoing his pants. 

“Thought I told you,” Gabriel said shoving Sam’s pants as far down as possible. “I wanted to kiss. Didn’t say where.” 

“Not complaining,” Sam sighed feeling Gabriel’s hand take his now half-hard cock shoving his underwear out of the way. “Just making sure.” 

Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s thighs tightening his grip slightly when Gabriel pressed his lips on Sam’s cock that now was completely hard before taking it into his mouth sucking eagerly making a soft moan fall from Sam’s lips. 

Sam slid his hands up Gabriel’s thighs to his hips reaching up to unbutton his jeans smirking at the surprised grunt he got. 

Clumsily Sam tugged Gabriel’s jeans down to his knees before wrapping a hand around Gabriel’s cock stoking it in a languid pace at first before speeding up a bit. 

It wasn’t a particular good angle and it was difficult to concentrate on keeping a steady rhythm with Gabriel mouth on his cock making Sam cry out whenever he swirled his tongue around the tip making it even more difficult for Sam to control his movements. Though the way Gabriel was digging his fingers into Sam’s legs muffled moans escaping his mouth made it more than worth it. 

For a moment Sam fought to not give in when he felt that he was about to fall over the edge but was in the end unable to hold back coming with a strangled grunt. 

As soon as Sam was again able to make his limbs move at his command he began stroking Gabriel’s cock again feeling Gabriel rest his head against his leg moaning softly digging his nails into Sam’s skin undoubtedly leaving crescent shaped marks when he finally came collapsing on top of Sam. 

“Gabriel…” Sam said after a few minutes had passed. 

“Mmm,” Gabriel hummed in response. 

“It’s not that I don’t like the view of your ass but do you mind moving?” Sam said. 

“I don’t know I’m quite comfortable here,” Gabriel said. 

“Alright then,” Sam smiled. “Guess we’ll just stay like this a bit more.”


	15. Sweet and Passionate

“Ow,” Sam hissed.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said removing his hand instead leaning down to gently kiss the huge bruise on Sam’s collarbone that he had acquired on his latest hunt of things that went bump in the night. 

“Can’t you be a bit more careful?” Gabriel asked running his fingertips over the bruise without much effort healing it.

“Sure,” Sam said sarcastically. “Next time I’ll just ask the monsters to go easy on me.” 

“Well that’s the least they could do,” Gabriel said. “After all humans break so easily.”

Sam looked at Gabriel his lips curling into a smirk. 

“What?” Gabriel asked. 

“You’re worried about me,” Sam smiled smugly. 

“Of course I’m worried about you,” Gabriel said placing a hand on Sam’s bare chest effortlessly pushing him down against the mattress adding just enough pressure to keep Sam from moving. 

“After all you’re pretty fragile.”

“Then you better be gentle with me,” Sam said looking up at Gabriel. 

“I will,” Gabriel chuckled. “Can’t have that I accidentally end up snapping some bones in half. So I’ll be very careful with you fragile little human.” 

Gabriel smiled at Sam who was rolling his eyes before leaning down to catch Sam’s lips in a kiss. 

He could feel Sam relax under him his hands running down Gabriel’s sides fingers curling in the fabric of his clothes hinting what he wanted. 

Reluctantly Gabriel pulled away from Sam’s soft lips to pull his shirt over his head quickly discarding the rest of his clothes as well helping Sam pull off his pants too. 

Finally rid of all their clothes Gabriel kissed Sam again sighing at the feeling of Sam’s warm skin against his own. Willingly Sam parted lips his tongue meeting Gabriel’s in a slow, passionate tumble Sam’s hands firmly placed on Gabriel’s back. 

Gabriel tangled a hand in Sam’s hair tugging just hard enough to make him gasp and tighten his grip slightly. 

Slowly Gabriel brushed his nose over Sam’s cheek kissing his jaw before capturing his earlobe with his lips gently nibbling it making Sam moan and squirm under him. 

“You know,” Gabriel whispered licking the shell of Sam’s ear. “I am actually worried about something really bad happening to you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I know,” Sam said quietly. “You care about me. You want to keep me safe.” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel mumbled nuzzling against Sam’s neck. “Cause… If something happened to you I…” 

“I can’t do without you either,” Sam said finding the words that Gabriel couldn’t. 

Gabriel recaptured Sam’s lips in a needy kiss trying to pull him even closer. No he couldn’t do without Sam anymore and that it was why every moment they had together needed to count. 

He moved a bit placing kisses on Sam’s neck and chest his hand moving even further down wrapping around Sam’s cock stroking it slightly clumsily. 

“I want you,” Sam moaned softly. “I need you.”

“I know,” Gabriel smiled knowing exactly what Sam was trying to say. “I need you too. I need the same.” 

For a moment Gabriel was fumbling after some lube before he pressed a slick finger against Sam’s entrance enjoying the sounds Sam was making and how they grew more and more needy as one finger turned to two and three. 

Sam groaned as Gabriel cock slid inside him instinctively reaching for him pulling Gabriel down with his hand on the back of his head. 

They both moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed both moving slowly against each other hands searching for any skin to hold on to. 

“I love you,” Sam gasped against Gabriel’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Gabriel answered his heart beating a little faster at those words. Those words echoed in Gabriel’s head as he came clinging to Sam for dear life feeling Sam claw his fingers into his back as he too tripped over the edge. 

Gabriel curled together on top of Sam trembling slightly listening to Sam panting trying to catch his breath. With a grunt Gabriel pulled himself up to look at the beautiful man he was together with. 

Sam looked up at him smiling widely. 

“Do you have any idea about how amazing I think you are?” Gabriel asked. 

“By the way you’re looking at me I kind of have a feeling,” Sam said smiling shyly. 

“And I love you,” Gabriel said leaning down pressing his lips against Sam’s muffling the words when Sam said I love you too.


	16. In public place

“I thought I might find you here,” Gabriel said startling Sam who had his nose buried in old newspapers. 

“It’s part of the job,” Sam sighed. He had been sitting in the local library for several days going through their archive of old newspapers in an attempt to find a clue for their case and had so far found nothing. 

“I miss you,” Gabriel said leaning down resting his head on Sam’s shoulder wrapping his arms around him. “You’ve been here way too long.” 

“Miss you too,” Sam said placing a hand on top of Gabriel’s twining their fingers. “But the case won’t solve itself and the faster I find something the faster I can be with you.” 

“Can’t you just take a teeny-weeny break?” Gabriel asked brushing his nose against Sam’s cheek pushing his hair out of the way.

“Cause I could really use some attention right about now,” he said nipping Sam’s earlobe pushing his hands under his jacket. 

“You’re pretty bad at being an angel you know that?” Sam sighed. 

“How so?” Gabriel said before dragging his tongue along Sam’s ear making him twitch. 

“Aren’t you supposed to help people not yield to temptation and not being the one who is tempting them?” 

“So you think what I’m doing is tempting?” Gabriel said playfully biting Sam’s ear. 

“Yes,” Sam groaned. “You win.” 

Sam rose to his feet dragging Gabriel with him across the floor to the corner. Though this part of the library might not be the most well-attended there was still people walking past the book shelves that wasn’t exactly hiding the table Sam had been sitting at very well. The corner between the wall and a book shelve filled with ring binders on the other hand was a bit more secluded. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile when he shoved Gabriel into the corner running his hands up his sides and chest because despite of his protest Sam did really appreciate the interruption and honestly Gabriel was very difficult to resist when he was looking at Sam the way he was right now. 

He leaned down kissing Gabriel humming appreciatively as he felt Gabriel’s hands moving down his back one hand finding a way under his clothes the other ending on his ass. Sam tangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair moving his mouth from Gabriel’s lips to his throat making his breath hitch. 

“Satisfied with the attention you’re getting?” Sam asked before licking the sensitive skin rubbing a hand over the rapidly growing bulge in Gabriel’s pants. 

“Hell yeah,” Gabriel groaned digging his fingers into Sam’s skin and clothes. 

“Good,” Sam smirked gently biting Gabriel’s throat while he was undoing his pants. 

Slowly Sam slid his hand down Gabriel’s pants and underwear carefully pushing it out of the way to free his cock before he started stroking it. 

Gabriel moaned softly bucking into Sam’s hand. Sam picked up the pace slightly enjoying the sounds his angel was making or at least he did until another sound disturbed them. 

At the sound of feet walking past nearby Sam placed a hand over Gabriel’s mouth muffling any noises. Noises that turned into a displeased grunt as all Sam’s movements stopped completely. 

“Sorry about that,” Sam said moving his hand and beginning to stroke Gabriel’s cock again. “Really don’t want to get busted as I kind of have some more work to do here afterwards.” 

“Maybe you should make sure that I stay quiet then,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Oh you wouldn’t would you?” Sam sighed figuring that of course Gabriel wouldn’t mind being noisy just to make this more difficult. 

“Like this then?” Sam said covering Gabriel’s mouth with his hand again. 

Gabriel hummed barely audible letting Sam know that he was doing what he had meant. 

“Didn’t know that you were into something like this,” Sam said listening to Gabriel’s muffled moans and eventually Sam got kind of into it too thinking it was pretty arousing having to pretend to be restraining Gabriel in some way. 

When Gabriel came he was trembling practically clinging to Sam who moved the hand he had been using to cover Gabriel’s mouth with to support him making sure that he remained standing. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam leaning against him smiling widely though the smile slowly turned into a smirk that made a shiver run down Sam’s spine. 

“My turn,” Gabriel said swiftly reversing their positions pushing Sam into the corner kissing him fiercely before dropping to his knees looking up at Sam with a predatory grin while he undid Sam’s pants pulling them down to the middle of his thighs along with his underwear making Sam let out a surprised yelp. 

Gabriel placed both hands on Sam’s hips pinning him firmly in place taking his cock into his mouth. Sam bit down on his bottom lip trying to suppress a moan. 

“Bastard,” he hissed out through gritted teeth as Gabriel swirled his tongue over the tip of his cock digging it into the slit doing everything he knew would make Sam moan and groan. 

Trying to keep as quiet as possible Sam placed both hands over his mouth biting down on one of them trying not to think too much about a pair of feet that were walking close by again not to mention stopping close by. 

He looked down at Gabriel who just wriggled his eyebrows and increased his efforts making Sam have to bite down hard on his hands a strangled whimper still escaping. 

Luckily the feet soon started walking again moving in the opposite direction. 

Sam’s legs was starting to give in under him and by the time he came the only thing that was still making him stand upright was Gabriel’s hands. 

“You asshole,” Sam groaned sinking to his knees leaning against Gabriel. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it,” Gabriel smiled patting Sam’s hair affectionately. 

“Maybe I did,” Sam admitted. “But you’re still an asshole.” 

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Gabriel smirked.

“Oh I’ll think of some way of paying you back later,” Sam said. “After all I did learn something new about you today.”

“Oh my I hope you aren’t going to take advantage of that,” Gabriel looked at Sam challengingly. 

“We’ll see,” Sam said getting up pulling Gabriel up with him. 

“But for now I have some work here to do,” he said while both of them was busy putting their clothes back in place. “So you better behave.” 

“Oh am I now?” Gabriel said pulling Sam in for a kiss before vanishing. 

For some reason Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get that much more work done that day.


	17. On the floor

“Finally finished at the library?” Gabriel asked when he appeared in Sam’s motel room.

“I am,” Sam said getting up from the bed slowly walking around Gabriel looking at him from head to toe. “Not thanks to you.” 

Gabriel smirked. He had spent most of the evening making Sam’s works as difficult as possible hoping Sam would make good about his threats about what would happen if he didn’t behave. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Gabriel asked just as Sam had finished circling around him ending up standing behind him. 

“Well,” Sam said wrapping his arms around Gabriel pulling him close kissing his neck before pushing trying to get Gabriel down on the floor. Gabriel let Sam shove him down on his knees smiling in anticipation as Sam knelt behind him. 

“I’m going to fuck you right here on the floor,” Sam said fumbling after something in his pocket. 

“And I got something special for you,” he said dangling a blue handkerchief in front of Gabriel’s face. “So now you can scream just as loud as you want.” 

“You think you can make me scream?” Gabriel smirked.

“Yes,” Sam said in tone that sounded so confident that Gabriel couldn’t help but shiver slightly. 

“Open your mouth,” Sam instructed. 

Gabriel did as he was told holding perfectly still while Sam secured the handkerchief making a knot on the back of Gabriel’s head. 

“Perfect,” Sam said tangling a hand in Gabriel’s hair yanking it hard enough for Gabriel to tilt his head. Instantly Sam was over the exposed skin kissing and licking it eagerly shoving a hand under Gabriel’s shirt dragging his fingernails over his stomach making him gasp for breath. 

“If,” Sam said, his voice a bit softer, gently brushing his nose against Gabriel’s neck. “If you don’t like what I’m doing just tap my arm or something okay?”

Gabriel made a sound that was something between a laugh and a snort. Of course Sam was going to make sure that he wasn’t stepping over any lines sweet as he was. Gabriel appreciated it though after all this was one of the reasons why he loved Sam. 

Gabriel placed a hand on Sam’s arm giving it a reassuring squeeze letting Sam know that he could just go on and that everything was fine. If Gabriel didn’t like something he was definitely going to point it out. 

Sam placed a couple of gentle kisses on Gabriel’s neck before digging his teeth into the sensitive skin. Gabriel let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Sam began sucking hard on the place he had just bitten. He let go of Gabriel’s hair to let his hand join the other in brushing fingertips slowly over the soft skin on Gabriel’s stomach.

Slowly Sam worked his way up Gabriel’s torso removing his shirt when it started getting in the way. He dragged his hands up Gabriel’s side, over his chest circling both his nipples with his fingertips. 

Gabriel moaned searching for something to hold onto his hands reaching behind him ending on Sam’s thighs that he dug his fingers hard into as Sam kept on teasing his nipples. 

“You don’t have to hold back,” Sam said dragging his fingers down Gabriel’s torso rubbing a hand over the bulge in his pants before undoing them making a show out of pulling the zipper down slowly. There was then a little awkward pulling to get the rest of Gabriel’s clothes off finally leaving him completely naked on his knees waiting while he listened to the sound of clothes rustling as Sam undressed. 

“Now where were we?” Sam said pulling Gabriel into an embrace bringing the warm skin of Sam’s torso against Gabriel’s back. 

“Around here?” he said brushing his fingertips down Gabriel’s cock rubbing two fingers over the tip before wrapping his hand around the length stroking it. Gabriel moaned a bit louder than before the sound mostly being muffled by the gag. 

“That’s more like it,” Sam said increasing his pace slightly sucking on one of the sensitive spots on Gabriel’s neck. 

“Oh that’s right,” Sam said removing his hand getting a small grunt of protest. “I promised to fuck you didn’t I?”

Sam quickly slicked his fingers before pushing them against Gabriel’s entrance first two spreading as much lube as he possible could. He added a third finger deliberately moving slowly when he pushed against Gabriel’s prostate continuing doing this until Gabriel was whining louder and louder for each time Sam’s fingers graced his prostate. 

“That ought to do it,” Sam said redrawing his fingers coating his cock with lube slowly and pushing inside Gabriel. 

For a moment Sam’s movements were a little uneven and he was constantly adjusting his position as if trying to get just the right angle. Gabriel helped him on the way moaning rather loudly when Sam hit just the right place in just the right way. 

Sam put both hands on Gabriel’s torso one on his stomach and one on chest fingers brushing over a nipple while he buried his face in Gabriel’s neck kissing him between rapid panting as his hips moved in a steady rhythm. 

Gabriel threw his head back moaning giving completely in to Sam clawing his fingers into one of Sam’s arms. 

When Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it in time with the movements of his hips Gabriel was moaning shamelessly the gag barely subduing it. 

Just as Sam sucked on a particular sensitive spot on Gabriel’s neck he cried out loudly coming hard trembling in Sam’s arms. Gabriel slumped back against Sam shaking and gasping for breath Sam still pounding into him his movements rapidly becoming more frantic before he too came moaning into Gabriel’s neck. 

Sam let his muscles give in lying down on the floor dragging Gabriel down with him both of them covered in sweat and still trying to catch their breath Sam’s arms still firmly wrapped around Gabriel. 

Regaining control of his body Gabriel pulled the handkerchief out of his mouth slowly turning in Sam’s embrace. 

“Damn Sammy,” he said his voice hoarse. 

“Told you I would make you scream,” Sam smiled voice trembling slightly. 

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam nuzzling against his chest. 

“I might have to let you work in peace for a while now,” he said. “I’m not sure I can take another round of this too soon.

“Neither can I,” Sam laughed. “I can barely move my legs.” 

“Good thing we don’t have to move,” Gabriel smiled both of them lying satisfied on the floor in each other’s arms.


	18. Morning lazy sex

Gabriel brushed a stray wisp of hair out of Sam’s face. Sam was still sleeping using Gabriel’s arm as a pillow his face mostly buried in Gabriel’s chest and with an arm around him. 

Gabriel didn’t sleep but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy having Sam in his arms and just relax waiting patiently for Sam to wake up while gently stroking his hair. He could feel Sam stir as he was slowly waking up smiling as he looked at Gabriel sleep still in his eyes. 

“Hey,” Sam said his voice a little hoarse. 

“Hey Kiddo,” Gabriel smiled. “Don’t I get a good morning kiss?” 

Sam laughed a short, sweet laugh before carefully pressing his lips against Gabriel’s in a tender kiss. Gabriel scratched his fingernails against Sam’s scalp making Sam hum approvingly as his hands wandered down the bare skin on Gabriel’s side. 

They were both naked neither of them having bothered redressing after last night’s lovemaking. 

Lazily Sam rolled onto his back when the kiss ended stretching his long limbs. Gabriel crawled over him moving slowly and gracefully like a cat taking Sam’s hands twining their fingers knees placed firmly at each side of Sam’s hips. 

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat when he looked down at Sam. 

Gabriel always thought that Sam was beautiful but still it was something very special seeing him like this. Smiling happily looking up at Gabriel with hooded eyes his hair forming a messy half circle around his head and the way he looked so relax and calm because he felt completely safe and at ease under Gabriel. 

“I…” Gabriel began and despite usually never having trouble with finding lots and lots of words he was at a loss of words now. 

“I love you,” Sam said finding the words that Gabriel temporary had lost. 

“I love you too,” Gabriel smiled as he regained the ability to speak. “I love you so much.” 

He leaned down kissing Sam again letting go of one of Sam’s hands to slowly let his fingertips trail down Sam’s chest, stomach and side lingering a little at all the sensitive spots making Sam shudder. Eventually Gabriel loosened his grip on Sam’s other hands letting both hands run over as much warm skin as possible finally letting his mouth join as he made a pattern of kisses down Sam’s torso. 

Sam spread his legs invitingly smiling suggestively not that Gabriel needed anything at all to convince him. He snatched the bottle of lube that had been lying on the nightstand since last night coating his fingers with a very generous amount of lube before gently pushing two fingers against Sam’s entrance making Sam sigh as Gabriel’s fingers slowly slid inside him. 

A soft moan fell from Sam’s lips when Gabriel’s fingers brushed his prostate and Gabriel added another finger that made even more moans escape Sam’s mouth. 

When Gabriel removed his fingers he eagerly got into the right position never breaking eye contact with Sam as he pushed his cock inside him both of them trembling from the sensation. 

They moved slowly in a lazy rhythm Gabriel leaning down so that their foreheads were touching Sam’s hands rubbing small circles on the small of Gabriel’s back. Their breaths were coming in small gasp and pants. There’s no rush and they used the opportunity to make this last as long as possible before neither of them were able to hold back any longer almost simultaneously falling over the edge shaking and moaning holding on to each other. 

Gabriel sighed getting comfortable on top of Sam feeling his chest rise and fall as he was trying to catch his breath. 

“Would you be upset if I fell asleep again?” Sam asked. 

“Not really,” Gabriel chuckled. “As long as I can stay right where I am.” 

“I couldn’t ask for anything better,” Sam mumbled as he slowly drifting back into sleep. “I like that you watch over me while I sleep.” 

“I like doing that,” Gabriel said kissing Sam’s forehead not even sure if Sam heard him. “I like to watch over you. To make sure that you're safe.”


	19. Outdoors

“You’re right,” Gabriel stated taking a good look at the surroundings. “This is a pretty nice looking place.” 

“Yeah isn’t it,” Sam smiled. The only good thing that had come from the last few days spend on trudging through what seemed like an endless meadow hunting pixies was that Sam had come across a beautiful lake encircled by thick green grass and different bushes with flowers in every color. The perfect place to take your boyfriend for a romantic walk. 

“Still you don’t sound completely pleased,” Gabriel said. 

“Well I had hoped that the weather had been a bit better,” Sam admitted. “Gray clouds don’t do anything good for the mood.” 

“We’ll just have to make some good mood ourself,” Gabriel smirked leaning up pressing his lips against Sam’s. Instinctively Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel pulling him a little closer. 

“Is this helping on the mood?” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips before kissing him again. 

“Uh-hu,” Sam hummed affirmatively as if kissing didn’t always improved the mood.

Another good thing about this place was that it was completely isolated meaning no one was going to disturb them. 

“Want to make it even better?” Gabriel asked tugging at Sam’s jacket pulling him down with him until they were both lying on the soft grass. 

Gabriel rolled onto his back while Sam crawled on top of him twining their fingers kissing him eagerly before moving his lips from Gabriel’s lips to his throat making Gabriel purr as Sam sucked on the sensitive skin. 

After a while Gabriel rolled them over so he was on top. He brushed Sam’s hair out of the way leaning down to playfully bite his earlobe while dragging a hand down his chest pushing it under his shirt when it reached his stomach. Sam gasped at the light touch of Gabriel’s fingers on his skin squirming slightly as Gabriel’s fingers slid towards his jeans toying with the button.

“Gabriel,” Sam sighed. 

“I’m right here Sammy,” Gabriel said slowly undoing Sam’s pants. “Want me to go on?” 

“Yes,” Sam said raising his hips up to help Gabriel pull his pants down to his knees along with his underwear. 

“Let me,” Sam said when Gabriel started fumbling with his own clothes pulling and tucking and Gabriel finally kicking off a shoe so Sam could pull off one pant leg. 

Gabriel straddled Sam smiling smugly as he reached for Sam’s hand guiding it up to his face taking two fingers into his mouth sucking and slobbering on them before guiding Sam’s hand down to his ass. He bit his lips stifling a groan when Sam carefully pushed his fingers inside him.

Sam spread his fingers slightly pulling them back and forth while Gabriel wrapped a spit-slicked hand around Sam’s cock stroking it slowly making Sam’s breath hitch. 

Gabriel gave Sam’s arm a light nudge silently telling him that he should move his hand. Sam did just that now just staring in amazement as Gabriel sank down onto his cock moaning softly. 

“Like what you see?” Gabriel asked moving his hips up and down in a slow slightly unsteady rhythm. 

“Very much,” Sam said placing his hands on Gabriel’s thighs squeezing the soft flesh completely incapable of taking his eyes of the sight in front of him. Gabriel’s eyes were half-closed his mouth hanging slightly open obviously enjoying this as much as Sam was and it didn’t become any less intriguing when Gabriel took his cock in his hand stroking it in a rapid pace. 

It almost came as a surprise when Sam abruptly feel over the edge having been too absorbed in what had been going on in front of him. 

Gabriel moaned when he came a few moments later slumping down over Sam breathing heavily. Sam reached up tangling a hand in Gabriel’s hair both of them hissing when Gabriel pulled himself off of Sam’s cock. 

Gabriel rested his head on Sam’s chest neither of them caring about putting their clothes back on just yet instead just relaxing and taking in the beautiful surroundings. 

Sam looked up at the sky that was clearing unnaturally quickly revealing the perfect golden orange sunset. 

“Do you by any chance have anything to do with the sudden weather change?” Sam asked. 

“You really think I would mess up the weather in the entire county just to see you smile,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Thank you,” Sam smiled giving Gabriel a kiss. 

“Anything for you,” Gabriel said taking Sam’s hand twining their fingers.


	20. Bondage

“You look so good like this,” Gabriel smiled taking his sweet time taking in the sight in front of him. 

Sam was completely naked tied spread-eagled to the bed looking expectantly at Gabriel while absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip cheeks flushed slightly pink. 

“Completely helpless,” Gabriel said running a fingertip down Sam’s chest. “And all mine to play with for as long as I please. Where do I even begin?” 

Sam blinked a few times opening his mouth a bit as if he wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to answer or not. 

“This seems like the perfect place to start,” Gabriel smirked placing a finger on Sam’s lips effectively preventing him from saying anything before dragging his finger down Sam’s chin while climbing on top of him leaning down to give him a quick kiss. 

With a firm but careful grip on Sam’s jaw Gabriel turned his head brushing a few strands of hair out of the way. He leaned down gently nipping the sensitive skin on Sam’s neck with his teeth before sucking hard enough to leave a red mark. Sam gasped willingly turning his head even further to give Gabriel access to as much skin as possible. Gabriel made sure to cover every bit of skin with an equal amount of attention before finally pulling away to admire his work. 

“So are you just going to stare?” Sam asked after Gabriel had been looking at him for a little too long. “Or are you actually going to do something soon?” 

“Oh you’re in for it now,” Gabriel smirked.

“I wasn’t to begin with?” Sam smiled.

“I might have considered going a little easy on you,” Gabriel said. “But now I’m definitely going to drag this out for a very long time until you’re barely able to take any more.”

Sam gulped audibly his eyes glued to Gabriel’s fingers as they slowly moved down to his chest dragging over the warm skin. 

“How about we play a little with these for a bit,” Gabriel said circling his thumbs around Sam’s nipples smirking at the way it made Sam squirm biting his lip trying to prevent any telltale sounds from escaping. Gabriel increased his effort slightly knowing perfectly well that with just a little more teasing Sam would eventually give in and sure enough Sam was soon moaning and moving into Gabriel’s touch. 

“Please,” Sam gasped after some time unconsciously bucking his hips up in search of any kind of friction.

“You can beg as much as you want,” Gabriel said. “It’s not going to help. I’m not going to change my mind.” 

Sam groaned clenching his fists before giving in accepting his faith with a whimper. 

Eventually Gabriel moved his attention to some of Sam’s other sensitive areas taking his time exploring the soft skin on Sam’s sides, his hips, his thighs all while making sure to avoid his very hard cock. 

Torturously slowly Gabriel drag his fingertips up Sam’s thighs just to stop mere centimeters from Sam’s entrance. Sam growled pulling at his restraints before lying still his breath heavy and rapid. 

Gabriel waited to Sam’s breath had calmed somewhat before brushing a finger over Sam’s entrance the unexpected touch making Sam twitch and gasp in surprise though he was soon pushing against Gabriel’s touch as much as his bonds would let him. 

“Please,” Sam tried again his voice trembling slightly. 

“You know,” Gabriel smirked pushing the tip of his finger teasingly against Sam’s entrance. “You might be able to make me change my mind after all. You’re lucky I have a weakness for the way you sound when you get all needy and desperate.” 

“Please, please, please,” Sam practically whined. “No more teasing I can’t take anymore, please I need you so badly, please touch me.”

As it was pretty hard saying no to that Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock though he wasn’t completely done with playing with Sam thus he began stroking Sam’s cock in an excruciatingly slow pace while still brushing a finger against the rim of Sam’s entrance. 

Sam moaned twisting and turning in a hopeless attempt to make Gabriel move faster. Even with this slow pace it wasn’t long before Sam was trembling his skin flushed small beads of sweat running down his forehead. All it took to send him over the edge was Gabriel brushing his thumb over the tip of his cock. Sam cried out his entire body going rigid for just a brief moment before he lay still completely limp gasping for breath. 

With swift movements Gabriel untied Sam who was slowly catching his breath smiling when Gabriel leaned down to catch his lips in a sloppy kiss. 

“You can be so cruel,” Sam smiled.

“And you love every second of it,” Gabriel said. 

“I do,” Sam said his smile turning into a smirk. “When you’re not too busy just staring.”

“Do have any idea of how amazing you look like that?” Gabriel said. 

“I’ll just take your word for it,” Sam chuckled as Gabriel wrapped his arms around him kissing him again.


	21. Shower sex

“It’s not funny,” Sam grumbled.

“It’s funny to look at,” Gabriel laughed. 

A hunt for a werewolf through a very wet forest had resulted in Sam tripping over a tree root falling face first into a huge puddle of mud. There were huge chunks of more or less dried up mud in his hair not to mention the dirt that was still in his nose and mouth and that his clothes was soaked. 

"Oh you poor little thing," Gabriel chuckled when Sam kept looking like a drowned puppy. "Let me help you since you aren't capable of doing anything yourself.”

He grabbed a hold on Sam's wrist dragging him to the bathroom only letting go of Sam to turn on the water in the shower.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked smiling as Gabriel began undoing the buttons on his shirt. 

"Cleaning you up of course," Gabriel said." Now let's get these dirty clothes of you," he said making swift work of the buttons and zippers and soon all of Sam's clothes was lying in a pile on the floor. 

“There! Now get in the shower,” Gabriel said guiding Sam into the shower stall. 

Sam sighed happily as he felt the warm water running down his skin his mood improving instantly and it just got even better watching Gabriel quickly take off his own clothes to join him. 

“Let’s clean up those locks,” Gabriel said snatching a bottle of shampoo. 

“Do you want me to bend over or something?” Sam chuckled. 

“Always,” Gabriel smirked. 

“I meant so you could reach Shorty,” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

“Eh… I wouldn’t mind if you could maybe bend your knees a little,” Gabriel said. 

Sam smiled doing just that humming as he felt Gabriel’s fingers tangle in his wet hair fingertips scraping against his scalp. He could get used to this pretty fast. 

“Much better,” Sam said when the last traces of dirt and soap had been rinsed out of his hair and washed of his skin.

“Can’t have you being all filthy,” Gabriel said. “Unless it’s because of me of course.” 

“Oh ha ha,” Sam said pulling Gabriel into an embrace his breath hitching when he felt Gabriel’s lips against his own in a warm, clumsy kiss. 

“So you want me to get you all dirty again,” Gabriel asked running his fingers down Sam’s sides letting his hands rest on his hips. “Promise I’ll clean you up again too.”

“You make kind of hard to say no,” Sam said. “When we’re standing here all wet and naked and…” 

“And hard?” Gabriel chipped in. 

“You’re really not as funny as you think,” Sam said smiling despite the crude remark. 

“Maybe,” Gabriel smirked pushing his leg against Sam’s groin. “But I am right.” 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “So do something about it.” 

“Gladly,” Gabriel said letting his fingers slide down to wrap around Sam’s cock. 

Sam sighed pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s for a moment just enjoying what Gabriel was doing giving in to his touch before he decided to return the favor taking Gabriel’s cock in his hand mimicking Gabriel’s movements. 

They were both soon panting and gasping coming almost simultaneously clinging to each other. 

“Was getting dirty better this time?” Gabriel panted. 

“A lot,” Sam laughed. “Beats rolling around in the mud anytime.”

“Aw does that mean you won’t mud wrestle with me sometime?” Gabriel said pouting. 

“You know what?” Sam chuckled. “Maybe I will if we have a long shower like this afterwards.” 

“Promise,” Gabriel said leaning up to catch Sam’s lips in a loving kiss.


	22. On the desk

“And you’re going to go through all of that?” Gabriel asked looking at the huge pile of books that was already stacked on the floor his gaze wandering to the even greater amount filling the bookcase. 

“Well there has to be some clue in some of this,” Sam said from his spot on the floor. 

“With this impressive collection Singer has there better be,” Gabriel said. 

“But it still takes forever to go through it,” Sam said. “Bobby should make an index one of these days. It would be faster if you gave a hand though.”

“And miss the opportunity to look at you being all cute and nerdy?” Gabriel chuckled. 

“But it would be so nice with a little help,” Sam said making big pleading puppy eyes. 

“Alright alright,” Gabriel sighed. As if it was possible to resist those eyes. “I’ll help.” 

He picked one of the biggest books on the shelf placed it on the desk and began turning over the pages leaning over the book with his head resting in one hand and an elbow on the desk. 

“What?” Gabriel asked after a moment when he noticed that Sam was staring at him. 

“Nothing,” Sam said looking away a little too quickly. 

“No seriously what?” Gabriel smiled. 

“Um it's just you standing like that,” Sam said fiddling with a page in the book he was sitting with. 

“Yes,” Gabriel said. He couldn’t wait to see where this was going. 

“Well I might have… a fantasy involving you bending over a desk,” Sam said smiling awkwardly. 

“Is that so?” Gabriel smirked closing the book and pushed it out of the way instead leaning his entire upper body against top of the desk. “We have the place to ourselves for some time yet. How about doing something about it?” 

“Um,” Sam mumbled clearly tempted. “But I’m supposed to…” 

“But I’m helping now,” Gabriel reasoned. “And it goes a lot faster when I’m helping you out right? So there’s plenty of time for a little… interruption.” 

“You’re kind of hard to say no to,” Sam smiled getting up from the floor. 

“Funnily enough that’s what I usually think about you,” Gabriel said. 

“You don’t say,” Sam said brushing Gabriel’s hair out of the way leaning down to kiss his neck. 

Gabriel sighed using the opportunity to kick off his shoes while Sam’s hands slipped under him slowly unbuttoning his shirt fingers sliding over the skin as more and more of it was uncovered Sam finally reaching Gabriel’s pants for a moment fumbling with undoing them before he could pull them down Gabriel’s waist. 

With a little teamwork Gabriel’s pants ended up getting shoved under the desk and out of the way. 

“I’m waiting,” Gabriel said giving Sam a seductive smile. 

“Um yeah I just need…” Sam begun. 

Gabriel laughed snapping his fingers. 

“Exactly what I needed,” Sam smiled snatching the bottle of lube that had appeared out of thin air. 

Sam pushed a finger against Gabriel’s entrance, one finger quickly turning into two and three, making the angel groan and twitch whenever Sam’s fingers brushed against his prostate. 

“Hurry up…” Gabriel hummed. “I want you.” 

“Just a sec,” Sam mumbled withdrawing his fingers while undoing his jeans with one hand and pulling them down just enough to get them out of the way before eagerly spreading lube over his cock stroking himself a couple of times while trying to bite back a moan. 

“There,” Sam gasped both of them moaning as Sam pushed inside Gabriel moving his hips in a steady pace. 

Gabriel dug his nails into the wood spreading his legs as much as he could purring as Sam’s hands was running up his back. 

“Hey!” he snapped looking at Sam over his shoulder when Sam suddenly pulled out.

“Could you um… turn around?” Sam asked his face flushed bright red. 

“Oh,” Gabriel smiled smugly. “Of course I can.” 

He straightened up just to lie back down again on his back. Sam’s hands were immediately on his legs lifting them up before pushing his cock back inside. 

“You… You look so amazing,” Sam panted hands clinging to Gabriel’s legs.

“That’s my line,” Gabriel said voice trembling just the slightest. 

“C-could you?” Sam stuttered. “I-I mean I would like you t-to… t-touch…” 

“Myself,” Gabriel smirked. “Like this?” he said wrapping a hand around his cock stroking it leisurely.” 

“Fuck yes,” Sam said quickening the movements of his hips. Soon Gabriel increased the pace of his strokes as well needing release. 

“Almost there Sammy,” he moaned. 

“Just… just a little more,” Sam gasped his nails leaving small marks in the skin on Gabriel’s legs finally doubling over with a loud moan as he came. 

Gabriel gave in to the sensation coming while gasping a few profanities. 

“Damn,” Sam sighed steadying himself against the desk. 

“Again I think that’s my line,” Gabriel snickered. “Was it as good as you imagined?”

“Even better,” Sam said taking Gabriel’s hand twining their fingers. 

“You’re welcome then,” Gabriel said sitting up catching Sam’s lips in a tender kiss. 

Not long after the sound of tires on gravel could be heard from outside. 

“Oh crap,” Sam said looking at the mess they had made. 

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel smiled. “After all you have celestial cleaning.” 

And sure enough when Dean and Bobbi returned there wasn’t the tiniest clue about what had happened just minutes earlier.


	23. Trying new position

The movie they were watching on TV was boring Sam concluded. He also concluded that that was pretty unimportant as long as he was watching it with Gabriel sitting between his legs leaning against his chest with Sam’s arms around him their fingers intertwined. As Gabriel’s head was lolling to one side as if he was snoozing Sam made the conclude that he wasn’t the only one who thought the movie was boring. 

“Are you paying attention?” Sam asked gently pressing his lips against Gabriel’s neck for a couple of slow kisses. 

“I am now,” Gabriel said. “Paying attention to you that is.” 

Sam smiled slipping a hand up under Gabriel’s shirt stroking the warm, soft skin on his stomach covering his neck with more kisses. Gabriel sighed tilting his head making better room for Sam while running his hands down Sam’s thighs the movie completely forgotten by both of them now. 

Slowly Sam began undoing Gabriel’s jeans while sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck without a doubt leaving a hickey. When Sam started to tug Gabriel’s jeans down Gabriel moved to turn around to face Sam.

“Wait,” Sam said stopping him. “There’s something I would like to try.” 

“Sounds intriguing,” Gabriel smirked relocating to the same position as before after, in collaboration with Sam, having pulled off his jeans and underwear. Getting his own pants off was a bit of a difficult task as Gabriel was kind of in the way but Sam kind of didn’t want him to move to far away or take his hands of him.

After some struggling and Gabriel clumsily helping out while snickering Sam ended up in the same state of undress as Gabriel. Sam slowed things down a bit taking his time kissing Gabriel’s neck letting his hands roam his hips and abdomen giving his cock a couple of playful strokes. 

“So what was it that you wanted to try,” Gabriel asked. 

“Um yes,” Sam mumbled reaching for the toilet bag that was sitting on the nightstand pulling a bottle of lube from it. 

“Up,” Sam instructed pushing a slick finger against Gabriel’s entrance as soon as there was room enough. 

“Um this isn’t a very comfortable position,” Gabriel told him before he managed to add a second finger. 

“Yeah um I think it’ll work better if you got on your knees instead,” Sam said. “And maybe if we do this…” he said moving his legs while guiding Gabriel into the position he wanted him in finally ending up with Gabriel on his knees with a leg on each side of Sam with his ass hovering just over Sam’s lap. 

“I’m starting to think this might have been a bad idea,” Sam said. 

“I think you might be on to something,” Gabriel said placing his hands on Sam’s legs to steady himself. “We just have to work out a few kinks.” 

“Okay I’ll just do this as quickly as possible,” Sam said pushing his finger inside Gabriel again soon adding a second trying to spread as much lube as possible. 

“That’s enough,” Gabriel said. “Show me what you have in mind.” 

Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s waist guiding him down while using his other hand to steer his cock against Gabriel’s entrance watching as Gabriel slowly sank down on his cock. 

When Gabriel was almost sitting in Sam’s lap Sam placed both hands on Gabriel’s hips half lifting him half Gabriel just following his movements. 

“So is it any good?” Sam asked his voice a little shaky after they had settled into a somewhat steady rhythm of Gabriel moving up and down. 

“Yeah it’s pretty good,” Gabriel sighed. “Or at least it is for me.” 

“Oh it’s very good to me,” Sam said quickly. 

“The only thing missing might be your hand in some other place,” Gabriel said. 

Sam got the hint moving his hand to wrap it around Gabriel’s cock letting Gabriel decide the pace completely. This actually suited Sam just fine as it was starting to get difficult enough just focusing on just stroking Gabriel’s cock in a somewhat steady pace. 

With a soft moan Sam came slumping forward leaning his forehead against Gabriel’s shoulder. A displeased grunt reminded him that he wasn’t completely done yet. He began moving his hand again mumbling an apology while nuzzling against Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel twitched gasping as he came for a moment not moving at all before stretching up to let Sam’s cock slip out finally making himself comfortable on Sam’s lap kissing him tenderly. 

“That was a pretty good idea you came up with there,” Gabriel smirked. “Would like to see what else you could think up. Maybe some other new sexy positions.” 

“Sorry that’s about as creative I can get,” Sam laughed. “Though I still think I can come up with some good ideas.”

“Like what?” Gabriel asked. 

“Like taking you with me out in the shower,” Sam said lifting Gabriel up as he stood up carrying the laughing angel to the bathroom.


	24. Shy

Sam hummed happily, willingly rolling onto his back as Gabriel was eagerly kissing him. Sam tangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair tugging gently to make Gabriel move on top of him. Gabriel complied curling his fingers in the fabric of Sam’s shirt. The feel of Gabriel’s tongue sliding slowly against his own sent shivers down Sam’s spine and he instinctively tightened his grip in Gabriel’s hair. 

When they ended the kiss for a much needed air break both panting they were staring at each other neither of them able to not smile. 

“Sam?” Gabriel said unusually quietly. “Can I ask you for something?” 

“S-sure,” Sam said surprised by the tone in Gabriel’s voice. “Anything.” 

“I would…” Gabriel began. “Like to watch you touch yourself.” 

“Oh um…” Sam mumbled feeling heat rise up in his cheeks. 

“You are free to say no,” Gabriel quickly added. 

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “I just didn’t expect something like that. I don’t mind.” 

There was a short moment of silence before Sam said. 

“If you want me to do something then you’ll probably have to move.” 

“Oh yeah of course,” Gabriel smiled sliding of Sam instead getting comfortable next to him looking at him curiously. 

Sam began unbuttoning his shirt intending on putting on a show but it mostly turned out to being just some fumbling with the buttons while chewing on his bottom lip. Sam usually didn’t feel bashful like this but it felt a bit different undressing while someone was looking at you like you were the most fascinating thing in the universe. 

Slowly Sam shrugged off his shirt pushing it out of the way before he started fiddling with the button in his jeans hesitantly with unbuttoning it. 

“Hey you are alright with doing this?” Gabriel interrupted. 

“Um yeah,” Sam said licking his lips nervously. 

“You don’t look completely convincing,” Gabriel said. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Sam admitted sitting up. “I guess it’s just that I’m not sure if what I’m doing is enough I mean I’m not that interesting.” 

“Oh you are very interesting,” Gabriel smiled. “Trust me you don’t have to ever worry about what you’re doing isn’t enough. It is more than enough just because it’s you.” 

“I guess I’m just being silly,” Sam said looking down smiling shyly. 

“Hey,” Gabriel said placing a finger under Sam’s chin making him look up at him. “You do know that I think you are the most beautiful, perfect being in the universe right? And believe me I know what I’m talking about I’ve seen a bit of everything and you beat them all.” 

“See that’s what I’m having trouble understanding,” Sam said.

“You don’t need to understand it,” Gabriel smiled. “You just have to accept it.” 

“I guess I have to,” Sam laughed. 

“And I like looking at pretty things,” Gabriel said taking Sam’s hand placing it on Sam’s chest with his own hand resting on top of it. “Would it help if I guided your hand?” 

“I think so,” Sam said laying back down feeling more relax now. This time there wasn’t any fumbling with buttons and jeans and quickly after underwear joined the shirt. 

Sam was blushing deeply under Gabriel’s intense gaze his breaths coming in small, quick pants as Gabriel guided his hand down to his cock. Sam closed his eyes leaving it to Gabriel to set the pace his hand still on top of Sam’s. 

When Gabriel removed his hand Sam couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp opening his eyes to look at Gabriel halting the movement of his hand. For a moment they were just looking at each other before Sam began stroking his cock again matching the pace Gabriel had set before. Any shyness that was left gradually disappeared as Sam was now more focused on the way Gabriel was chewing on his lip breathing heavily. 

Sam closed his eyes concentrating completely on listening to Gabriel’s breathing. A small almost surprised gasp tumbled from Sam’s lips when he came. He opened his eyes looking up at Gabriel the two of them looking at each other for a moment. 

“You’re amazing,” Gabriel said. 

“I still have some difficulties understanding you,” Sam smiled. “But if you say so.” 

“Of course, I’m always right,” Gabriel chuckled. 

“Sure,” Sam said looking thoughtful for a moment. 

“So if I asked you to do the same,” he said after a moment. “What would you say?”

“With pleasure,” Gabriel smirked immediately beginning to undress.


	25. With toys

When Gabriel found out that Sam had never tried a vibrator it became his new goal in life to make him do so insisting that he was definitely missing out on something. 

It wasn’t that difficult convincing Sam as his curiosity as usual got the best of him and as he also put it how could he say no when Gabriel sounded so convincing. 

Gabriel was quite excited when they got into bed that night. He tugged at Sam’s clothes kissing him moving to kiss more skin as it was revealed while he undressed him. Sam hummed approvingly sliding his hands under Gabriel’s t-shirt pulling it over his head. 

Sam lay down helping Gabriel with getting his pants off but left removing his underwear to Gabriel who pulled them down slowly while making a trail of kisses on Sam’s leg. For a moment Gabriel contemplated whether he should remove the last of his clothes as well or not eventually deciding that he should indeed be as naked as Sam. 

“So… Is there something you want me to do?” Sam asked. “Or should I just leave everything to you?” 

“You can leave everything to me,” Gabriel smiled. “I’ll take very good care of you. You just have to relax and enjoy it.” 

He leaned down placing a few kisses on Sam’s abdomen giving his cock a few light strokes feeling it harden under his touch before gently nudging Sam’s legs to make him spread them further. Sam willingly complied looking curiously at Gabriel when he reached for a bag on the nightstand. 

“Have to get you well prepared,” Gabriel explained when Sam looked questioningly at him when it was a bottle of lube he pulled out from the bag. 

“Oh of course,” Sam said smiling sheepishly as if realizing that that of course was obvious. 

Gabriel covered his fingers with an ample amount of lube before gently pressing a finger against Sam’s entrance. No matter how many times Gabriel had done this he was never going to get tired of those small gasp and sighs Sam made while he was fingering him and Gabriel couldn’t resist drawing it out a little longer than what was necessary. 

“Ready?” Gabriel asked not really waiting for Sam to respond before showing him the toy. 

“What a garish color,” Sam laughed looking at the purple toy. 

“Not really the response I had expected,” Gabriel chuckled. 

“But it hurts just looking at it,” Sam said. 

“I’ll go after something with a little more discreet color another time if that’ll make you happy,” Gabriel smiled. “But didn’t exactly pick it for the color but for what it can do.” 

“So am I going to get a demonstration anytime soon?” Sam asked spreading his legs a little further. 

“With pleasure,” Gabriel smirked covering the toy with a generous amount of lube before gently pressing it against Sam’s entrance. 

“It feels a bit weird,” Sam said. “Not bad or anything just a bit weird.” 

“Well it is a different sensation than a dick,” Gabriel explained. “You feel okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Sam said.

“Good,” Gabriel smiled widely. “Cause we’re just about to begin the best part.” 

With a quick motion Gabriel switched on the toy looking curiously at Sam waiting for even the smallest reaction. 

Sam gasped his eyes widening in surprise before they were screwed shut his mouth falling open in a silent cry fingers clawing into the sheet. 

“So I take that you like it?” Gabriel asked smiling smugly. 

“Yes,” Sam moaned. 

“Not that I didn’t knew you would,” Gabriel said slowly moving the toy back and forth making Sam moan even louder. 

“Should have done this a long time ago,” Gabriel smiled looking fondly at Sam. “Because you look amazing like this.” 

He wasn’t even sure that Sam had heard him being way too caught up in the sensation he was feeling. 

“To bad this isn’t going to last much longer,” Gabriel said quietly mostly to himself. 

Right enough only a few moments passed before Sam came cursing fiercely his limbs trembling. 

Gabriel switched off the toy carefully removing it though it still made Sam twitch and whimper. 

“So you won’t mind trying this again some other time?” Gabriel smirked brushing a stray tuft of hair away from Sam’s face. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sam smiled rolling onto his side pulling Gabriel down next to him. “Though next time I would like to try it on you. I think it might be able to wipe that smug smile of your face. 

“Can’t wait to see you try,” Gabriel chuckled letting Sam haul him in for a kiss.


	26. Boring sex

It had been a couple of very long days. Actually it was closing in on having been a couple of very long weeks with a case that dragged on and on without getting anywhere closer to a breakthrough and in an attempt to solve it every day had turned into the same routine. Getting up, researching, lunch, more researching, dinner, a little more researching and then the best part of the day in Sam’s opinion. Spending time with Gabriel. But by now that was starting to turn in to routine. 

It started out the same way with making out just like they were now lying next to each other on a motel bed arms around each other, hands occasionally finding the way to a patch of bare skin as clothes were being pushed out of the way. 

The most interesting part was deciding who was going to be on top for the evening. This evening Sam instantly rolled onto his back barely moving to help when Gabriel started pulling off Sam’s clothes. 

It wasn’t that Sam was not enjoying what was going on he actually was. He was just having a hard time on focusing on what was going on. He was pretty tired and bits and pieces from the case kept going round in his head. 

It was almost automatically that Sam reached for Gabriel’s hand twining their fingers like he had done so many times before sighing as he felt Gabriel’s lips against the skin of his stomach. Sam closed his eyes spreading his legs a little wider to make better room for Gabriel letting him do more or less completely as he pleased. 

Despite the weariness Sam managed an approving hum as he felt Gabriel’s lips move further down his abdomen and a fingertip brushing against his entrance soon pressing inside him. 

With great skill after having practiced this many times one finger quickly turned to two and three before Gabriel’s cock was pressing against Sam’s entrance. 

Sam dug his heels into the mattress trying his very best to focus on what was going on. He just constantly got distracted by bits and pieces from the cases that he unconsciously was still trying to fit together to solve it. Even that train of though was constantly interrupted by random thoughts about the weirdest things like he need to buy toothpaste and where he had put the charger for his phone and he was too tired to keep focus on any of it for very long. 

He had no idea of how much time had passed before he felt heat begin coiling in his stomach and he soon after came with a small grunt filling completely spent though in good, more relaxed way now.

“Sam!” 

“What?” Sam mumbled reluctantly opening his eyes. Gabriel was staring at him looking slightly hurt.

“Oh shit,” Sam said rubbing a hand over his face as he realized that he had almost fallen asleep. “I am so sorry. I’m an asshole.” 

“Well it certainly can’t have been because I was doing something wrong,” Gabriel said trying to pass it of as a joke. 

“It certainly wasn’t,” Sam said smiling apologetically. It was sometimes hard to forget that somewhere under the attitude and all the power in the universe there was also a very sensitive creature. 

“You are completely perfect,” Sam said taking Gabriel’s hand. “I’ve just been too focused on this case that I haven’t really had enough energy to focus properly on you and I promise that as soon as it’s solved I’m going to take a vacation where you’re going to get my undivided attention.” 

“I’m looking forward to that,” Gabriel said in an unusually quiet tone. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam repeated as it dawned on him that he had been pretty absent-minded all week and Gabriel hadn’t complained about it at all.

“It’s okay,” Gabriel said laying down next to Sam. “I know what you’re doing is important to you.” 

“Not as important as you are,” Sam said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Gabriel said inching closer to Sam who wrapped an arm around him.


	27. Rough, biting, scratch

Sam was rushing back to his room his thoughts mostly revolving about what had happened this morning and what was going to happen very soon. 

The morning he had spent having a little fun with Gabriel and just as things was starting to really get heated up an emergency monster hunt had interrupter their fun. 

That had resulted in a day of feeling slightly frustrated as well as a day that had involved a lot suggestive texts describing what was going to happen when the hunt was over and Sam returned to his room. 

Sam practically tumbled through the door only to be met by Gabriel throwing himself at him pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel pulling him closer tangling one hand in his hair while digging the other into his clothes.

Gabriel eagerly dug his hands under Sam’s shirt digging his fingers into the skin under it making Sam gasp when Gabriel dug his nails into the skin. 

Almost by instinct Sam tightened his grip a thrill running through him at the sound it made Gabriel make. He pulled harder at Gabriel’s hair, hard enough to make Gabriel tilt his head back abruptly ending their kiss, getting a needy growl in response. 

Sam smirked as he turned his attention to the newly exposed skin of Gabriel’s neck kissing and licking before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin. Gabriel moaned digging his nails even further into Sam’s back leaving crescent-shaped marks. 

With a few too many staggering steps they eventually bumped into the bed. Momentarily they let go of each other. 

“So…” Gabriel said looking up at Sam with a wry smile. “What else are you going to do to me?” 

“A lot,” Sam smirked pushing Gabriel down on the bed barely giving him any time to get comfortable before he was almost throwing himself at him kissing him fiercely digging his fingers into his clothes. 

Inelegantly Sam began pulling off Gabriel’s clothes occasionally pausing to clumsily remove some of his own clothes with hasty movements and Gabriel’s hands on him quickly moving to every newly exposed patch skin. 

“Fuck me!” Gabriel demanded as soon as they were completely rid of all their clothes. 

“With pleasure,” Sam said giving Gabriel a quick, rough kiss before temporarily taking his hands of him to get the bottle of lube that was stashed in the nightstand’s drawer. 

Gabriel made himself comfortable spreading his legs smiling widely at Sam when he started pouring generous amounts of lube over his fingers. 

It was pretty quick preparation neither of them having the patience for dragging it out any longer than necessary. 

While Sam moved his hips trying to find a steady rhythm Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist digging his fingers into Sam’s back. 

“Harder!” Gabriel soon demanded and Sam was more than happy to comply beginning to move his hips in an almost brutal pace groaning as Gabriel’s nails were making additional scratch marks on his back. 

Sam tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair pulling it just hard enough to make Gabriel moan even louder with a few profanities slipping out occasionally as well eventually almost screaming Sam’s name when he came. 

A few curse words were uttered a moment later when Sam came trembling when his limbs gave in under him and he collapsed lying on top of Gabriel just trying to catch his breath the sound of his heart pounding wildly and Gabriel breathing just as hard as him filling his ears. 

“I really missed you all day,” Sam said when he finally had enough air to speak. 

“Missed you too,” Gabriel said petting Sam’s hair affectionately. “But I guess it was worth it for a tumble like this.” 

“I could try to get some more last minute hunts that interrupts everything if you want,” Sam said hauling himself up so that he was face to face with Gabriel. 

“Maybe. Maybe not,” Gabriel laughed pulling Sam down for a kiss. “I don’t want to miss you too much.”


	28. Roleplaying

For barely a split second Sam took his eyes of the road in front of him to take a quick glance at the dashboard of the fancy car that had been… _acquired_ for the occasion. The road ahead of him was completely empty as he had deliberately chosen a road where the likelihood of meeting other car drivers where practically zero. After all he did prefer that there weren’t any accidental spectators. 

He changed gear stepping on the gas pedal and was now driving a good lot faster than the speed limit. 

Soon enough he could hear sirens and see a police car in the rear-view mirror. Sam pulled over rolling the window down as soon as the car was holding still.

Sam felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at Gabriel that was dressed as a police officer and that uniform was making him look amazingly sexy. For a moment Sam couldn’t do anything but stare as a fantasy was about to come true before blinking a few times trying to get back into character. 

“Is there a problem officer?” Sam asked. 

“You were going 20 miles above the speed limit,” Gabriel said in a surprisingly authoritative tone. 

“That can’t be right,” Sam said trying to sound surprised.

“Please step out of the vehicle sir,” Gabriel said his calm tone of voice sending a shiver down Sam’s spine. 

Sam did as he was told carefully closing the car door behind him. 

“Listen,” he began as if he was actually trying to talk himself out of getting a fine. “I might have been going just a little too fast but isn’t there any way we can just talk about this. Maybe if we talk about it you could just let me off with a warning?” 

“I’m afraid that won’t do,” Gabriel said. 

“Can’t we… make some kind of agreement,” Sam said placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder

Gabriel looked up at Sam with a stern look that would have been rather scary if this hadn’t just been something they were playing. 

“You think you can bribe me?” he asked. 

“No, no,” Sam quickly said. “I just thought that maybe you could just… teach me a lesson… so I know how not to do this again.” 

Before Sam even had the opportunity to blink Gabriel had grabbed Sam’s hand that had been resting on his shoulder roughly turning Sam around while twisting Sam’s arm onto his back pressing Sam firmly against the side of the car. 

“Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson after all,” Gabriel said snatching Sam’s other hand also forcing that behind his back before handcuffing him. 

“Come here Kid,” Gabriel said dragging Sam by the arm to the front end of the car pushing him down to bend over the hood. 

Sam gasped swallowing as he felt a his pants being undone by a steady hand that a few seconds later slipped into his pant cupping his now very hard cock. 

“Seems like you’ve been longing for someone to teach you a lesson,” Gabriel said sounding more like his usual self now his voice having a mischievous tone. 

“Yes,” Sam moaned. “Yes I have.” 

“Then I’d better teach you something that sticks,” Gabriel said shoving Sam’s pants and underwear down to his knees. 

Sam inhaled sharply as he felt a slick finger press against his entrance his breathing turning in to a series of small gasps. The small gasps quickly turned into drawn-out moans as Gabriel brushed the finger against Sam’s prostate making Sam clench his hands into fists.

“Please officer,” Sam whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said. “I don’t think the message have sunk in yet.” 

Despite those words Sam could hear the sound of a zipper being unzipped. 

“But since you’re asking so nicely,” Gabriel said brushing the tip of his cock against Sam’s entrance making Sam moan with anticipation. 

The moaning only got louder when Gabriel finally pushed inside Sam moving his hips at a brutal pace. 

“Oh fuck,” Sam groaned. 

“Watch your tongue,” Gabriel growled grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair pulling hard. 

Sam hissed biting his bottom lip trying to prevent any more curses from slipping out. 

“So is the lesson starting to sink in?” Gabriel asked after what felt like both an eternity and not enough time at all. 

“Y-yes,” Sam stuttered practically howling when Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock. 

From that on it was over almost too quickly Sam coming hard his entire body trembling and twitching before he slumped against the cool surface of the hood. 

A few brief moments later Gabriel leaned over Sam nuzzling against his shoulder gasping for breath in the same manner as Sam was. 

“I think…” Gabriel began his voice slightly hoarse. “That I’ll let you off with a warning this time.”

“Thanks…,” Sam slurred before giggling. 

“Does that mean we’re done playing?” Gabriel asked before starting laughing along with Sam. 

“I guess,” Sam said. “Should we maybe move? In case someone should come down this road.”

“I don’t really care,” Gabriel said snapping his fingers making the handcuffs disappear. “But I guess you do.”

“Just a bit,” Sam said straightening up after Gabriel moved away from him pulling his pants back up. 

“By the way,” Sam said. “You look really hot in that uniform.” 

“I know,” Gabriel smirked though Sam was convinced that he saw just the faintest hint of a blush on the angel’s face.


	29. With food

Sam wasn’t completely sure how this discussion had started but it had been something along the lines of Sam not finding food sex very appealing as it was something that involved getting your body covered with something sweet, sticky and cloying and that really didn’t sound very pleasant.

Gabriel of course meant that it was possible to use something other than candy even though he didn’t see why any sane person would do that but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t possible. 

With Gabriel being Gabriel he of course had to prove that he was right which had thus led to this situation. Gabriel lying on Sam’s bed completely naked apart from a wide range of slices of different vegetables that was neatly arranged in different patterns all over Gabriel’s body. 

Sam laughed.

“Not exactly the reaction I was aiming for,” Gabriel smiled. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said smiling sheepishly. “But it’s a little funny… And kind of hot now that the initial surprise has faded.”

“That’s sound more like it,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Yeah,” Sam said sitting down on the bed. “So I guess I’m supposed to eat all that.” 

“That was the general idea,” Gabriel said. 

“Well it sure does look… Delicious,” Sam said getting comfortable on the bed leaning over Gabriel. “Better get started then.”

Sam decided to start from the top beginning with a row of slices of cucumber and tomato that was decorating Gabriel’s chest. Carefully Sam would pick up a slice with his teeth, chewing it unnecessarily thoroughly before eating the next one. 

From that Sam began devouring slices of carrots that was arranged neatly in a semicircle on Gabriel’s stomach. Having cleaned up all the sliced vegetable that had been decorating Gabriel’s torso Sam opted to linger a little longer there before moving on to the next pattern of food. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile smugly at how Gabriel’s breath hitch as Sam’s mouth worked it’s way across Gabriel’s stomach kissing and nipping the soft skin. 

“I thought you were supposed to stay completely still,” Sam said with a smirk when Gabriel squirmed ever so slightly under him. 

“Maybe,” Gabriel gasped. “But you’re not exactly making that part easy for me.” 

“Well then I guess I should get on with this,” Sam said giving Gabriel’s stomach one last kiss before turning his attention to Gabriel’s thighs each having a row of pieces of bell pepper going almost all the way down to the knees. 

Sam consumed the bell pepper pieces in the same fashion as the previous cut out vegetables but this time spent an excessive amount of time kissing and licking the skin as soon as he had swallow the food that had been covering it. 

By the time had eaten the last piece of bell pepper Gabriel was breathing hard his limbs trembling ever so slightly. 

“So you couldn’t find anything you wanted to put on this?” Sam asked looking at Gabriel’s cock with a wide smile. 

“Nothing that would fit,” Gabriel smirked. “Or that didn’t just fell off instantly.” 

Sam kind of would have liked to have a clever retort for that but instead chose to settled on the highly delightful sight of Gabriel’s eyes fluttering shut and his mouth falling open with a barely audible gasp as Sam’s tongue came into contact with the tip of Gabriel’s cock. 

Sam closed his eyes focusing on letting his tongue run over the sensitive skin taking his sweet time giving a little extra attention to those spots that made Gabriel gasp or moan. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel moaned when Sam took Gabriel’s cock onto his mouth. 

“I’m almost,” Gabriel gasped after only a few minutes. 

Sam moved his head smiling smugly as he used his hand to give Gabriel the last push over the edge. 

“You know,” Gabriel panted as he was trying to regain his breath. “There something wrong here. You’re still fully clothed.”

“Well sorry about that,” Sam laughed. “But I was too busy to take my clothes off.”

“It’s going to be gone in a moment,” Gabriel said.

“Oh is it now,” Sam said. 

“Yes it is,” Gabriel smirked. “Just giving you a heads up.” 

“And what are you going to do to me after my clothes are gone,” Sam asked.

“Oh the possibilities,” Gabriel said thoughtfully. “But I am imagining something with some strawberries.”


End file.
